Red
by xWintra
Summary: While on the run from her past, Lara Darkholme is unexpectedly reunited with her twin brother. In a twist of redemption, Lara joins the X-Men to wash out the red from her previous life. But Lara should know better than anyone just how quickly and deeply people can work their way into your heart and especially how much your lies can hurt them. Pietro/OC. Starts season 2.
1. The Past is in the Past

**Chapter 1: The Past is in the Past**

* * *

This apartment sucked.

That was the first thought that entered Lara Darkholme's head that one afternoon. The cheap, shabby apartment she was renting for a night sucked. With its sunken, stiff mattress and stained fabrics. It was the best a malnourished, runaway teenager could afford. Of course, it wasn't her choice to be in this position. If her mother hadn't tried to get her to fight the bad fight and risked freeing her from the facility, Lara wouldn't have been forced to run and hide. Lara knew it was all her mother's fault a long time ago. _Everything_ was her fault.

From handing her into the facility and leaving her to be trained and treated brutally for years alongside someone Lara considered her sister, to having the nerve to return to free Lara to recruit her. Of course, her mother only came back when Lara was deadly and useful to her, when Lara probably wouldn't hesitate to attack her mother for how much she forced Lara to go through. Everything that had happened to the teenager could be linked back to her dysfunctional, neglectful mother. She was the reason Lara had been separated from her training and had been on the run for months, still not entirely sure if the facility was hunting her or not.

Lara looked up at the ceiling, which she'd been staring at all day. With a sigh, Lara heaved herself off the bed and decided to journey into town, if only to get a breath of fresh air. Pulling her hood over as far as she could and stuffing her hands into her pockets, Lara headed out. Her jeans and boots completely covered her legs, as did the thick, black jumper she was wearing. It was the only set of clothes she had, having been dressed in the facility's clothes when she escaped.

It was already late in the day, the sun shining down and making Lara extremely warm, but she didn't dare remove her jumper. The wind was blowing a small breeze that picked up a few of Lara's fiery strands of hair from underneath her hood. The streets were getting busy with the afterschool rush; groups of friends walking past and giving Lara strange looks. She lowered her head a bit more. It wasn't until she passed an alleyway with someone screaming did she stop in her mindless walking.

Better judgement told her to ignore it and keep going, but her curiosity took over her and she stepped into that alleyway. Her footsteps were quite, despite her boots, as she made her way to the sound. She rounded a corner, and blinked at the scene in front of her. A young woman, maybe in her early twenties, was huddled against the wall on her knees. In her arms was a crying bundle, presumably her child, which was sound asleep. Surrounding the two was a group of five men, their postures suggesting they'd succumbed to hangovers or an early drink too many. One carried a crowbar, another, a baseball bat.

Lara should've walked away right then and there, when she was still unseen, but stayed a moment too long. The woman's gaze focused on her, and one of the men turned around to see what she was goggling out.

Lara internally swore, taking a step back, as one of the men stepped towards her. She took her gloved hands from her pocket, ready to defend herself. Lara did overestimate her skills, knowing she had ten years of combat experience under her belt. The man slurred something rough, but Lara didn't catch the words, as he grabbed her forearm. His strong grip pushed the fabric of her sweater sleeve up and showed off Lara's arm to the world. The woman let out another scream.

A horrible, bright azure skin tone, sticking out like a speck of white on a chalkboard. The inside of Lara's arm was lighter, almost white; the top side far brighter and shades darker. Darker blue markings in the shape of diamonds dotted the skin. Panicked and exposed, Lara's heartbeat spiked, just as the man recoiled from her with a yell. He was clutching the hand that'd been touching her, which now had a large gash along the flesh. Lara was ready to run, hastily pulling her sleeve back down over her blue skin to hide it from the world. The other four men rounded on Lara, Crowbar and Bat practically charging.

Lara's eyes narrowed, ready for the inevitable fight. Knowing she was already out in the open, she slid her forked, blue tailed out of her jeans and twitched it dangerously, giving the men a warning. They didn't listen and continued forward and Lara confidently struck out.

Lara jumped forward and kneed a man in the throat, sending him to the ground where Lara flipped back and off him. Her hood was down, revealing a mass of untidy ginger girls, a blue oval of a face and cat-like gold eyes. The unarmed man gurgled a bit, and Lara sent the heel of her boot into his nose with a crack. She looked back up to the other three still coming at her. Using the wall as leverage, Lara roundhouse kicked the other unarmed man, who hit the other side of the alley with a thud.

Lara narrowly dodged the crowbar coming down at her head. A baseball bat struck her shin and she hit the ground, lying on her stomach. She rolled to the side and onto her back, missing another crowbar strike, before kicking up. She sent her whole body into Bat, knocking the man to the ground and winding him. A strong, sharp force knocked her to the side and into the alley wall. Lara looked up to see Crowbar advancing on her. With a flash of fear in her system, she jumped forward and tackled him to the ground, digging her unclipped nails into his neck.

Lara felt the familiar spark of power as large gashes appeared where her nails had first touched. Crowbar howled in pain and Lara backed up against the alley wall. She watched Crowbar slowly still, blood pulling around his head from his neck. Lara took in a few breaths and tried to control her watering eyes, noticing that the original man who'd uncovered her skin was gone. She slumped against the alley wall, her eyes following the woman she'd saved; who ran from the alley without thanks. Lara looked back at the dead man, knowing that she should feel remorse over the act, but she honestly couldn't find it in herself. He'd tried to hurt her, it was his fault. Lara steeled her face as she felt tears coming on, because she knew that crying was weak.

Lara looked down at her shaking, blue, gloveless hands. The tips were red, as if she'd dipped them in paint and there was blood stuck under her nails. With a sigh, Lara got to her feet. She lifted up her jeans to see the horrible bruise from where Bat had struck her knee. She could hide a limp. Lara moved onto her forearm, raising the sleeve till she uncovered a nasty gash. She grimaced, but once again covered her arm. Pulling her hood up and stuffing her hands in her pocket, Lara walked out of the alley like nothing had ever happened.

She hadn't even made it out of the alleyway when three teenagers _came out of the wall_ and bumped into her. Lara yelped, falling on her butt, looking up at the three who'd appeared out of nowhere. One was a tall boy, with brown bangs and sunglasses. The other two looked younger. A brunette girl with a ponytail and crystal blue eyes, next to a pale boy with indigo-tinted hair and dark eyes.

"Ar-re you ok, mizz?" the younger boy asked, taking a step towards Lara. She backed up, not sure if she was in the presence of other mutants or if she was just hallucinating. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Are you?" she asked in exasperation, trying hard not to look up in case her hood fell down. "You just came out of a freaking wall!" The teenagers exchanged glances. Clearly Lara wasn't meant to see people phasing through walls, even if she had to act like some sort of crazy, normal bystander.

"Look, we can explain –"

Lara scrambled to her feet abruptly, freezing in place when she felt her hood fall down from her head. The tall boy paused in mid-sentence, mouth hanging open; Lara couldn't see his eyes through his shades. Ponytail girl's eyes had widened and the younger boy was staring at her almost…excitedly? Lara thought she recognised him from somewhere, but dismissed it. She moved so much, faces pretty much started to blur together. Speaking of moving, it was _so_ time to high tail it out of Bayville.

Lara whipped around and started to run before anymore could be exchanged. She had maybe made it two blocks when the boy she thought she recognised appeared in front of her with a _bamf_ sound. Lara hardly batted an eyelid at the teleportation. Frustrated at being followed, Lara charged into and slammed him down onto the pavement, practically sitting on top of him. She heard a crack from his wrist and figured it was a watch of sorts.

Lara hardly interacted with people, let alone boys, but she wasn't an awkward person, and managed to keep an icy calm façade as she stared down at the boy who knew what she truly was. Lara saw that the crack she'd heard was the boy's wrist-watch breaking; and suddenly she wasn't staring at someone she _thought_ she knew. No, she was on top of someone she _did_ know.

Lara mouth opened and closed for a few seconds as she tried to process what to say, because there was nothing to say. What did you say to the twin brother you hadn't seen in over ten years? Lara had no clue if Kurt recognised her yet or not, but she knew it wouldn't take long for him to figure out. Finally composing herself, she plastered an easy smirk on her face.

"You grew up nicely, Kurt," Lara mused. She had the element of surprise as she flipped off him and continued to run. She tried not to look back, to pretend that Kurt reappearing in her life hadn't phased her. Because in all honesty, it had. Lara turned a street corner, trying to get lost, before ducking into an alley. She didn't even let herself question why Kurt looked _normal_ or if his mutant power turned out to be teleportation. Lara didn't care as she just continued to run from her past.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution is not mine. Any characters, dialogue or plot you recognise most likely does not belong to me. I only own Lara Darkholme, any other OCs I happen to make for the purpose of this story and any original plot lines I might include.**

 **And that's my new FanFic. I've had this idea in my head since I first learned about Mystique (which was a long time ago I might I add) and decided to finally write it down. So, welcome to my new story! _Red_** **takes place in season two of** _ **X-Men: Evolution.**_ **The scene where Kitty, Scott and Kurt fell out of the wall is them escaping from the bus scenario in 2x1.**

 **Any questions, thoughts, suggestions or feedback, just let me know!**


	2. Just You and Me

**Chapter 2:** **Just You and Me**

* * *

Lara kept running and didn't stop, through the alleyways and round the corners and over fences. Her lungs were burning from the overuse, her throat completely dry and raw but she managed to keep her heart rate steady, if only to make herself feel safer. Despite the strain, Lara kept running. Anything to try and convince herself that Kurt wasn't still alive. She'd only been little, sure, but she'd been told he'd fallen and wasn't coming back. A weak four-year-old would certainly accept that from their usually loving mother. Now she wasn't so sure. Lara wasn't really sure of anything these days, actually.

Wasn't sure what she truly was running from anymore. Her past? Her mother? Herself? Lara let out a choked sound as she finally stopped running, leaning against a wall for support as she sucked in ragged breaths of air. She taking shaky, choked breaths as she stared down at her trembling, blue hands. She couldn't cry, she absolutely couldn't. Lara had been through so much worse, crying over someone coming back from the dead was weak. She'd cried her first week in the complex, but had learnt to quickly keep her mouth shut.

Kurt had been the unlucky one, somewhat inheriting his father's hands. At least Lara's looked like a blue human's fingers. And while Kurt had gotten fur, Lara got hairless, smooth blue skin. She frowned at the bright red blood clotted underneath her fingernails. With a sigh, she threw back her head and wailed at the sky as a way to let out her sudden swell of emotions and anxiety. Lara was forced to stop when the antenna of the house nearest her bent and twisted. She sighed again, stuffing her hands back in her pockets and pulling over her hood.

The house of the antenna she'd bent looked like it could've once been grand, but now the paint was peeling and the garden was overgrown. It looked abandoned. Lara needed some time to herself, before she'd probably go steal someone's airplane tickets to escape this twisted place of a small, sleepy town.

Lara didn't both to knock as she opened the unlocked door without hesitation. She walked confidently inside, but her lip was trembling and her hands were clenched into fists, the uncut nails digging into her palms. Her steps were light and quiet, and she was aware of everything around her. Lara checked the kitchen but found no food, which caused her to grimace. She was way skinnier than she used to be, when the facility fed her well most nights and forced her to train every day.

Unsure of what to do in a house with no reception, Lara slouched down on the couch, leaning her head back and staring at the peeled ceiling. Her body instantly relaxed, and she sucked in some much-needed deep breaths. When was the last time she'd had a proper sleep? Her eyes were just falling shut when a terrible stench entered her nostrils. She arched an eyebrow, slowly getting to her feet. Lara blanched when she heard voices outside. Male voices speaking fiercely like they were in an argument.

Too late Lara realised she needed to get out, when the door opened. Lara must've looked like a deer caught in the headlights, her face melding into the 'I can explain' expression. Her blue hands were exposed by her side, her hood down. She felt stupidly naked and exposed. The first person in the doorway was a tall guy in a vest, with dark hair and a hard expression, which was solely focused on Lara right now. Behind him was a lean boy with white hair and blue eyes. Lara nearly sneered; he reminded her of Draco Malfoy already. There were two people behind the boys, but Lara couldn't see them properly. Today just wasn't her day. First that group of teenagers with Kurt coming through the wall, now a bunch of teenage boys living in a destroyed mansion.

"You left the door unlocked," she tried lamely, but her voice shook uncontrollably as she tried to control her racing heartbeat. Whenever her heartbeat got out of control was when her…ability came into play. It was when others around her got hurt for no reason.

"What are you doing here?" was the best thing the tall guy asked, voice as hard as his expression. Lara managed to compose herself, turning her expression to stone, as she took a step back.

"Leaving." Lara made a move to jump towards the window, but the white-haired boy was already in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"Now, now, beautiful," he tsked, shaking his head with his hands on his hips, "we need you to answer a few questions first." Lara narrowed her eyes, setting her lips in a firm line. She felt like the "beautiful" comment was mocking her appearance, though that could have been Lara being exposed to so much distrust over the years making her paranoid.

"Like _hell_ I will." She made a move to punch him but in a flash, he was right beside her, smirking. She turned to face him, expression dangerous.

"Oops, too slow!" he mocked, leaning his face down into hers. Lara let out a feral hiss, aware that her heartbeat had spiked. When his hand closed around her hand was when she really snapped. With a loud crack, everyone in the room looked to see the TV screen with a large crack forming from the centre; like someone had punched it. At the same time this happened, the boy holding onto Lara, recoiled and held his hand to his chest. Through his clutched hand, Lara saw smoke sizzling from his flesh. She'd burned him.

Having more than worn out her welcome, and using the speedster's burn as a distraction, Lara kicked him in the groin, hard and whipped around. The window was already half-broken and she fell through it easily and landed on the asphalt. She shook herself off, not even bothering to see if anyone was following, and started running again.

Maybe she was running away from herself.

* * *

"Professor…" Scott started as he went to leave the room. After being lectured about using his powers in public, Scott was ready for a few answers. Charles looked up. He had seemed distracted lately, as if other things were on his mind. "There wouldn't happen to have been a new mutant detected, would there?" Scott remembered the image of the girl clearly. How sunken her cheeks had been, the dark circles burned under her eyes, the blue skin. She'd looked an awful lot like Kurt did, and when said boy hadn't pursued her or spoken the rest of the way to the institute, Scott had started to get suspicious. And curious. The girl had seen them use mutant abilities, though Scott figured it didn't matter as she was clearly a mutant herself.

Charles sighed. "I had wanted to withheld this information for a while longer, given the circumstances." Scott took a step back into the room, brows furrowing. Charles' hands were clasped in his lap, and he seemed to be weighing the chances of telling Scott something or not.

"Circumstances?" Scott repeated.

The professor finally gave in with a heavy sigh, putting his arms back on his armrests. "Yes. It would appear our new mutant goes by Lara Darkholme. It seems only likely that she is Kurt's sister."

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid!"_ Lara hissed, slamming her fist into the hotel's mirror in frustration. She looked up from the basin, which her pale hands were gripping onto tightly. Her horrific reflection was cracked and distorted, her lips turned into a frown.

How could she have just exposed herself like that? Stride into the house so casually? She'd put herself out there, she'd made herself vulnerable. Hadn't she been trained to do not do that? Didn't she know so much better? Lara needed to leave – now. Before anyone else could see her, before anything else could go wrong. A town of mutants was just asking for trouble and she needed to get out before they decided they wanted her to stay.

Lara gritted her teeth, deciding that she'd leave the mirror broken. She swung her backpack – which held a small number of objects from her travels – onto her back and left the hotel, never planning on heading back there again. Her movements were fast as she almost ran down the streets. Desperation was gnawing away her common sense, as she made it obvious she was trying to escape something.

"Vere are you off to in such a hurry?" Lara whipped around, eyes widening at the sight of Kurt hanging casually by his tail from a lamp post. He was staring down at her with his golden eyes, a small smile pulling at his lips. Lara composed herself, instead choosing to glare at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply, not bothering to hide her displeasure at seeing him again. Lara knew she should've been happy to see him again. After all, he was supposed to be dead for over ten years and Lara had grieved far longer than her mother. He was family and here she was believing him to be some sort of nuisance.

"Aw, didn't you mizz me?" he teased, giving her an innocent smile. Lara simply took a step back, trying her best to scowl. But it was hard to. He'd only been a toddler, they'd both been, when Kurt had suddenly disappeared without a trace and Lara's mother admitted he was dead.

"I would've missed you a lot less had you come to look for me," Lara retorted indignantly, crossing her arms. Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Lara snapped, "And _don't_ say I should've look too, because I thought you were dead."

"Maybe I zort you vere dead, too?" he asked casually, and Lara clenched her fists in frustration, because he had a point. She could've just as easily have been dead, and he wouldn't have been any wiser as to what had become of her. Lara had done a good job of running away and keeping her name off the grid; she'd done that so people wouldn't have been able to find her.

"I could just be some random blue mutant. How do I know you remember me?" Lara challenged, voice fierce. Kurt swung down from the lamp post and landed in front of his sister. She was about the same height as him, but slightly shorter.

"Because I vood have asked how you knew me by now if I didn't," Kurt responded, and Lara once again became frustrated. She glanced around quickly, observing the shadows, empty streets and silent alleyways.

"Ok, where are they?" Lara finally demanded, crossing her arms and glaring at her brother. When Kurt simply raised an eyebrow, Lara narrowed her eyes. "Don't give me that look. You know who I mean. Your mutant friends." Kurt tensed in the slightest, but kept an easy smile on his face.

"I promise it's just me and you, Lara," he reassured, but Lara didn't feel reassured at all.

"What's your ulterior motive?" Lara questioned, unwavering. Kurt looked a little hurt.

"Ulterior motive?"

"Yes. You wouldn't come after me unless you wanted me for a reason," Lara confirmed, taking a step back again. She no longer felt the comfort she should've felt in his presence. Instead, she felt tense and uneased. Last time he'd seen her; she couldn't accidentally kill him with a sudden spike of her heartbeat. And Kurt _was also_ Mystique's child. The Mystique who had only come back to Lara when she was of use to her. Kurt was only four at the time of separation, but Lara had no proof that he wasn't exactly like their mother. Or even like Lara herself.

"Vood it really surprise you if I just vonted to…see you?" he asked quietly, and Lara felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Here Kurt was, after over ten years, and she suspected him of just wanting to use her.

"Yes," Lara answered immediately. Kurt looked horrified. "Sorry," Lara hissed, bitterly. "But trust hasn't been a thing for me after what mum did to me." Kurt opened his mouth and Lara was sure he was going to ask _what_ their mother had done to her, but was interrupted when a roof tile slid from above and nearly struck Kurt on the head. Lara gave him a withering glare. "Never did have much grip on my abilities, did I? Oh, wait, sorry. You were _gone_ before they developed." Kurt stepped forward, reaching forward for her hand, but Lara jerked away. "Don't touch me!" The images of burning, inflicting flesh wounds or breaking bones of people who'd touched her skin caused her to shudder.

"Just come stay vith me for a vile," Kurt suggested gently, "please?" Lara gave him a look. "I just live at an institute for people like us, zay can help you." Lara frowned, stuffing her hands back in his pockets. How much could she trust him? Sure, he was family, but it hadn't stopped Mystique. But control over her abilities was something Lara had always desired. I sly smile came over her features. Kurt was nice and welcoming, surely his friends would be like that, too. Nice people were often too good for their own good, and they go used all the time, didn't they?

"Sure, I'll give your club a go," Lara answered, changing her smirk into a plastered smile. Kurt either didn't notice her sudden mood change, or didn't care, as he grinned. "I mean, I owe you ten years, don't I?"

Kurt lifted a hand, as if to high five her, but Lara didn't as she realised people coming out from the alleyways and empty streets. The two people who had been with Kurt coming through the wall, a tall red-headed girl and a shorter girl with brown and white hair. Lara grimaced, but turned to Kurt with a smug smirk. "Just you and me, huh?"

* * *

 **Oh look, an update occurs! I am honestly surprised by the support on this story, and since I enjoy writing this story so much, hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**

 **Anyone got any ideas about Lara's character? She's actually one of my oldest OCs, so I hope I can really flesh out her character in this story. Any speculations on her mutant powers, too? I'm really curious as to what you all think.**

 **And sibling love! As an only child myself, writing that stuff really makes me feel connection to the story, so expect a lot of Lara/Kurt bonding in the future. I'm intending on keeping these chapters shorter than other stories. Around 5000 words give or take, even though this one was rather short. There's going to be some actual plot drive in the next chapter, and Lara joins the institute.**

 **And to my first reviewer,** _ **Jem Juliette Jewels Jade**_ **, I completely agree with you. Pietro doesn't get enough love.**

 **Any questions, thoughts, suggestions or feedback, just let me know!**


	3. First Impressions

**Chapter 3:** **First Impressions**

* * *

Lara felt like a prisoner being taken to a high tech jail. With the other mutants surrounding her in some sort of pattern or organised order, Kurt and the tall, red-headed girl flanking her sides and the boy with the visor always seemed to be watching her, though Lara couldn't tell. No one in the group spoke, and Lara actually began to think they were scared of her. She was starting to seriously reconsider her choice as they headed through the darkening streets towards 'the institute.' It was a grand building, with an old-fashioned, monument sort of style far away from town behind a wrought iron gate.

Lara stood at the front of the group, facing the gate. She placed a hand on her hip.

"Honestly, who's going to break in?" she asked rhetorically as Kurt stepped forward and the gate swung open automatically, as if it recognised him.

"You'd be surprised." Kurt held out his arms to the institute, as Lara stared at the massive building. The facility had been stationed in a large mansion, owned and run by Lara's trainer. Though she'd never really seen the inside of the building, only her bedroom and training room.

Lara glanced at her brother, who offered her a small, reassuring smile. She turned back to the open gates, slowly walking forward, and she heard the others behind her following her on all sides. Kurt fell into step beside her, and Lara became slightly more relaxed.

"So, this…school, who's it run by?" Lara asked to keep up her fake curiosity. Kurt jumped into the conversation and Lara realised just how standoffish she'd been so far. If she wanted to play her way into the institute, she'd have to keep an open mind.

"The profezzor," Kurt answered. "He's nice and all and – hey, he might even make you an image inducer, too!" Lara raised an eyebrow, and Kurt held up his wrist, where a thin wristwatch was clipped around it. Lara vaguely remembered breaking another one earlier that day.

"And why would I need one?" Lara didn't even ask what it did; it was clear. It made you look normal. Not like some blue-skinned freak. Lara didn't admit out loud how badly she wanted one. How much she'd give to be able to hide from the world and be someone else.

"Vell, if you vont to go to school –" Kurt started by Lara cut him off, sharply.

"Hey, the deal here was that I came to the institute to learn control of my abilities, nothing else," Lara stopped walking, glaring into her brother's eyes. His face fell and Lara sighed. "Look, you forced the idea on me, that's all."

Lara brushed past him, quickening her pace as she reached the large doors. She looked up at the building. Did she just knock? Or casually walk in?

"Professor, ve're back!" Kurt called, appearing beside Lara in a flash as he quickly pushed the doors open and entered the large, mansion-like building. Kurt hadn't developed his mutant powers yet when they'd been separated. Lara had just been one of the unlucky few to develop hers early. Lara, Kurt and the rest of the mutants entered the building, Lara looking around at the staircases, hallways and high ceiling. She wanted to ask how they kept this place running, but held her tongue.

" _Lara, you do not need to be so tense. No one here is going to harm you._ " Lara narrowed her eyes at the probing feeling in her mind. _Telepath._ " _Yes, I am._ " Lara clenched her fists. This Professor – she guessed it was the professor – must've been one darn-skilled telepath if he could get through the layers of training protecting Lara's mind from telepaths and anyone taking a walk in her mind.

" _Yeah? Well they act like I'm a prisoner_." Maybe attitude wasn't the best way to let the professor trust her, but Lara didn't like having someone in her head. If he took one step in the right – or wrong – direction, he'd see everything she hid from the world.

Kurt appeared at Lara's side again, giving her a nervous smile.

"Vhy do you look like zat?" Kurt asked, and Lara turned her gaze away from him.

"Why do you sound like that?" she quipped. Kurt looked a little saddened, but didn't push.

" _They're unsure of you. Your…abilities, and connection to Kurt, are still unclear to them_." Lara glared at her feet.

"I'll get her to the professor, you guys can get to bed," Kurt told his friends. They all exchanged nervous glances, but nodded silently and departed. Lara watched them go, concluding that, yes, they were scared of her. They clearly hadn't wanted to leave Kurt alone with her.

"They were awfully quiet," Lara commented, casually. Kurt shrugged. "I think they were scared of me." Kurt looked shocked.

"No, no! Nothing like that!" he insisted, waving his hands in front of him. Lara gave him a look. Kurt was smarter than that, he obviously knew just how unpredictable she could be and why his friends had such a good reason to be scared. "They just…don't know…much about you." Lara crossed her arms and sighed at the pathetic excuse.

"Whatever you say, baby brother," Lara rolled her eyes, not wanting to show how hurt she was by the fact that Kurt himself was actually scared of her. "Now can we find this professor and get introductions over? I'm craving some sleep in a real bed."

"Hey, you're only older by twelve minutes!" Kurt protested, and for the first time since she'd been reunited with him, Lara smiled.

"Out of that whole sentence and request, all you picked out was me making fun of our age difference?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Maybe…" Kurt chuckled. Lara smiled again, but it was back to being crooked and more like a smirk. "But I did hear the part about the professor. He already arranged a room for you and everything, so I could just take you zere?"

Lara considered her options. She wanted to meet the professor before getting in too deep, but she obviously needed her rest. Giving in, Lara nodded and playfully held out her hands for Kurt to lead the way. Her brother lead her up a staircase and down many hallways, and Lara was sure she'd get lost tomorrow morning.

"Did you…memorise the way to my room?" Lara asked slowly, watching the walls pass by. She saw Kurt flush.

"Maybe. I vos…excited at the zort of having my sister back." Lara's cheeks warmed at the words, and the gesture. It almost made her feel bad for only being here to learn control over her abilities.

"I…I can't tell if that's really sweet, or really creepy," Lara responded, managing to compose herself. Kurt grinned.

"Go vith the first vun, please." Kurt finally stopped at a door and opened it. Lara looked over his shoulder at the simple bedroom and connected bathroom. There were two beds against the walls. The bedrooms back at the facility had been made for two people, though Lara had never really done anything but sleep in there.

"I'm guessing no one's sharing with me yet," Lara stated. She gently pushed Kurt out of the way and entered the room.

"No. Sorry if it gets a little lonely," Kurt frowned at her, gaze sympathetic. Lara's face hardened, and she no longer felt generosity. Actually, she felt purposely separated from the others. "My room's just down the hallvay if you need me." Lara nodded. Kurt started closing the door behind him, but Lara stopped him.

"Um, Kurt?" He looked back into the room.

"Ya?"

Lara stepped forward and awkwardly wrapped her arms around her brother, tucking her chin over her shoulder. It took him a moment to respond, but when he hugged her back, Lara only felt safety.

"I missed this," she murmured. She felt Kurt nod. Heaving a relieved sigh, Lara pulled back. "Thank you, Kurt, for…for everything." She gave him a small, close-lipped smile, which he returned. "Goodnight."

"Gute nacht, Lara." She rolled her eyes at Kurt's German as he closed the door behind him. Lara was left standing alone in the large, empty bedroom. She tossed her bag of clothes onto one of the beds, unpacking a loose t-shirt and trousers, before heading into the shower.

Lara couldn't remember the last time she'd ever properly cleaned herself. The facility had only ever let her shower for a few minutes before they forced her out. And the cheap hotel she'd been staying at only allowed cold showers for five minutes. But here Lara could shower as long as she wanted, with varied soaps.

By the time Lara had finished, she felt refreshed and completely new. The blood had been scrubbed out from underneath her fingernails, she'd washed out the gash on her arm and soothed the bruise on her shin. Her nails were still choppy and unclipped, but Lara was sure she could find a nail clipper somewhere in the bathroom.

Maybe she could stay. Learn control, stay beside her brother, forget her past. Only if it was for the facilities.

* * *

It took Lara a moment to figure out where she was when she woke up the next morning. The mattress she was on wasn't stiff or rough, neither did it rest on steel bars. No, she was warm and comfortable, and had never felt so relaxed.

Willing herself to sit up and not sleep any longer, Lara stiffly sat up, stretching her arms above her head. She looked at the digital clock beside the bed, starting when it read 2:30. She must've really been beat if she could sleep that long. Lara stepped out of bed, shaking out her unruly hair, and headed to the bathroom.

She'd managed to find an unused toothbrush, toothpaste and a nail clipper the previous night, and managed to clean herself as much as possible. Upon entering the bathroom, Lara noticed a pile of clothes with a note sitting on top of the counter.

 _I borrowed some clothes from Rogue for you. You're roughly the same size._

 _-Kurt._

Dismissing who Rogue was, Lara rolled her eyes at her brother's actions. The clothes consisted of a black tank top a little too low for Lara's taste and dark jeans with boots. Lara looked at herself in the mirror. On any other day, she might not have fitted into the slim-fitting outfit, but she hadn't eaten properly in a while.

Lara's stomach growled and she headed out of her room, closing the door behind her. The Institute was huge, the hallways continually twisting and turning, and Lara quickly became lost.

"Need a hand?" someone asked. Lara spun around, posture already ready to attack if necessary, coming to face a tall, dark-skinned woman. Lara took in a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart before anything bad happened.

"Uh, yeah." _I don't who you are. Or where you came from._ The woman smiled softly and came to Lara's side.

"Most do get lost on their first day." _Makes me feel heaps better._ "Follow me." She wordlessly walked forward, Lara hesitating before jogging after. "My name is Storm."

"Lara." The woman – Storm – chuckled. "I'm guessing you already knew that?"

"The professor told me, Lara." Lara stiffened, and Storm must've noticed, for a gentle hand came down on Lara's shoulder. How much _did_ the professor actually know? How much had he told Storm? "Come now. You haven't eaten since you arrived." It wasn't a question, but Lara shook her head, then shrugged Storm's hand off her shoulder.

Storm had lead Lara to a door, which she pushed open without a moment's hesitation. Inside was a long table, with a single plate of food and a chandelier above. On the opposite side of plate sat a man in a wheelchair, with a bald head and clasped hands.

"I'll leave you two. The others will be back from school any moment." With that, Storm left Lara with the man. After a few moments of awkward silence, Lara stepped forward and took a seat, staring down at the toast and bacon in front of her.

"I hope you don't mind. It's Kurt's favourite so I just assumed –"

"It's fine," Lara cut the man off. A few more moments of silence passed, Lara staring down at the food. Suddenly, she didn't feel so hungry anymore. "You're the professor, aren't you? The man inside my head last night when I arrived?" The professor nodded.

"Lara, I am Professor Charles Xavier, and the reason I asked Kurt to bring you here was –"

"My mutation, my gift," Lara cut him off again. "Yeah, yeah, heard that all before." The professor arched an eyebrow.

"I built this school to help teach people like you – like us – to control these special abilities," Xavier tried to explain. "The institute strives to help mutants to see their powers as a gift, not a curse." Lara clenched her fists in her lap. "If you choose to stay, I promise that you'll be taught to control and contain your ability."

"Do you know what my gift is?" she interrupted harshly, her head snapping up to meet his eyes. "Do you?"

"I have a vague idea, yes," Xavier replied.

"Then you know why I'm unsafe." Lara may have done horrible things in her past, may have only agreed to come along for her own needs. But she had no idea of the conditions she'd be working under. If she was going to possibly be the reason that a whole building of innocent mutants died, she wanted out. Lara had only just got her brother back, she wasn't going to be the reason she lost him again.

Xavier lifted a hand from his lap and placed a simple wristwatch on the table between them. Lara looked down at it cautiously.

"It's an image inducer. It hides your true form when you wear it." Lara didn't know how to thank the professor, so simply picked up the object and strapped it around her wrist. Lara didn't know if she was supposed to feel different, but when she looked down at her hands, she was shocked to see they were white. The kind of white pretty human girls had. It was such a relief not to see the ugly, azure skin.

Unsure of how to say thank you, Lara hoped Xavier could sense it in her mind.

"You simply need to learn to focus your emotions, how you react to things. Your heart rate is what controls your abilities, yes?" Xavier was treading on very thin ice, and Lara knew he knew it. The way he talked slowly, as if she was only a child trying to understand.

Lara took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, holding her head high. "Yes." Lara wasn't sure what Xavier would have said, but the door to the dining room opened. Lara turned around, seeing her brother and his friends enter.

" _We'll talk about this later_ ," Xavier said in Lara's head. He greeted his students, before leaving the room. Lara watched him go.

"Lara!" Lara got up from her seat and plastered a smile onto her face for her brother, who appeared at her side. He was back to the pale, blue-haired, dark-eyed boy who'd come through the wall. This saddened Lara, and the painted smile faltered, even though she knew she was also wearing an image inducer. "You-you got an image inducer?"

Lara narrowed her eyes. That was the first thing he noticed about her today. "Yes. The professor gave it to me just then." Kurt nodded.

"Zat's great! Now you can come to school vith us and –" he stopped midsentence when he saw the look on Lara's face. "Er, right. Not forcing ze idea or anyzing." Lara patted her brother's shoulder.

"I'll ask the professor next time I see him, alright?" Lara compromised, and Kurt's face lit up.

"Yeah, yeah, zat vould be _gut_."

"You must be Lara," an accented voice said from Lara's right. She turned to see the girl with short white and brown hair standing beside her and Kurt. Lara frowned. How much _had_ Xavier told the others?

"Uh, yeah, yeah I am," Lara responded. "And you are…?"

"I'm Rogue," the girl introduced. Lara found it strange how she didn't offer to shake Lara's hand, like most people did when they greeted each other. Granted, Lara didn't want to be touching anyone either. Rogue looked Lara up and down, furrowing her brows. "Are those…are those clothes mine?"

"Uh…" From behind her, Lara heard her brother teleport away. _Damnit Kurt._ "Kurt's fault," she responded, lamely. Rogue only chuckled a bit, earning a small smile from Lara. She'd thought Rogue had been criticising her obvious mutation, like most people did. Over the years, Lara had come to recognise the particular look in people's eyes when they looked at her. A mixture of disgust, horror and pity. None of that had been visible in Rogue's eyes. Lara's respect for the girl disappeared though, when she remembered the image inducer around her wrist.

"Kurt's your brother, right?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah he is." There was an awkward moment of silence. "Uh…how much do you guys know about me?"

"The Professor told us you were Kurt's sister, but we weren't allowed to talk to you." That explained why they'd been so cautious of her. Lara could've had any number of destructive abilities and they wouldn't have known. "So, what can you do?"

"It's…hard to explain, honestly," Lara managed to answer, seeing as it was the most honest yet vague response she could come up with. "What about you?"

"I don't usually talk about it," Rogue replied, though she didn't sound sad about the subject.

"Ok." Lara didn't know what else to say. What was there to say?

"Are you coming to the soccer game tonight?" Rogue asked.

Lara tilted her head to the side. "Soccer game?"

"Yeah. The Bayville girls' soccer team are having a game tonight. Jean's on the team so the whole institute is coming to watch," Rogue explained.

"Jean?" Lara had to ask.

"Yeah." Rogue gestured to the tall, redhead girl laughing with the sunglasses boy. "That's Jean, and that's Scott." Lara didn't miss the way Rogue's voice changed saying Scott's name.

"Ok, anyone else I need to know?"

"Yeah. The short girl with the brown ponytail is Kitty and Storm's nephew is Evan," Rogue answered, and Lara nodded.

"Would I have to ask the professor if I wanted to go to the soccer game?" Lara asked. She hadn't been in society – proper, society – for so long, she knew it'd be a good chance to get out there and make friends with – probably – future classmates. If joining the institute meant she had to start attending school, then so be it. But Lara still felt herself unsafe.

"I don't think so."

Lara stayed there a while, just talking to Rogue and getting to know her. Lara found she liked the girl a lot, the way she kept to herself but also seemed open to the new girl. She reminded Lara of herself, before things had changed. Later in the conversation, Jean and Scott had sat down too, and Lara had found herself introducing herself and making new friends. She'd even met Kitty, who'd come _through the ceiling_ asking if her outfit was ok.

It was about half an hour to the game when Jean up and left to get ready and Kitty insisted that she helped Lara try on outfits. The ginger rejected the offer, being too kind to mention that Kitty was about two inches shorter than her.

And every moment, every word, Lara was forgetting her ulterior motive more and more.

* * *

"Who're you looking for?" Lara whispered to Kitty, who she'd somehow ended up sitting next to. While she'd been leaving the institute, Lara had ran into the professor, who had just smiled at her. Taking that as an 'ok' to attending the soccer game, Lara had followed along. She tried to stay by her brother's side, knowing that if things got out of hand, he'd be the only one able to calm her down. so it was a wonder how she'd ended up sitting next to the talkative Kitty.

Kitty flushed and turned to Lara. "N-no one." She anxiously tucked her bangs behind her ears, only for them to fall back to the front.

"Uh huh, yeah." Lara nodded. Kurt started cheering on Jean, who'd run onto the field and Rogue had sat back down beside Lara. Lara was still wearing the girl's clothes under Rogue's permission, even though it was clear she'd need to get her own soon.

"A bit loud, isn't he?" Rogue asked, gesturing to Lara's brother who was throwing his fists everywhere, pushing Kitty behind him and Scott. Lara rolled her eyes. The Bayville students had started to chorus 'Bayville!' as the school's – presumably – principle came out onto the centre of the field.

"Your appreciation and team spirit has brought us here all the way to tonight's championship game. We'd like to present, our school mascot, the Bayville Hawk." The man gestured to a lump of cloth atop the stands, the cloth being pulled back to reveal a magnificent, golden hawk.

"Who is he?" Lara whispered to Rogue, pointing at the man on the field.

"Principle Kelly, he's new," Rogue answered, simply. Lara looked back up at the hawk when the cheers increased, to see the wings _on fire_. She tensed up instantly, swallowing hard to keep her heartbeat under control. She tried to stop her imagination from going dark, as possibilities of what could go wrong went through her head.

"Now let the game begin!"

The game started, the ball being passed between Bayville as Lara attempted to avoid looking at the blazing hawk behind her.

"The game's underway, Bayville ta –" the commentator's booming voice was suddenly cut off.

"'Cuse me, folks," came a different voice. Rogue stood up, and Lara followed. The game had stopped, the cheers dying down. "Hey, can I have your attention up here?" Lara followed everyone's gaze to see a boy standing atop the commentator's box, waving his hand in the air.

"Lance?" Kitty gasped, and Lara gave her a look, wondering if this was who Kitty had been looking for.

"What's he up to?" Scott sounded like he was getting worked up as he got to his feet. The lights suddenly changed, focusing on the boy holding his arms out. Beside him were two others; a round guy with a mohawk and another on all-fours. A fourth sped into the scene in a blur, and Lara suddenly knew who they were dealing with. It was the boys she'd ran into before finding Kurt.

"Uh, who're they?" Lara asked, looking to Scott for the most reliable answer.

"The Brotherhood," was the only response she got, but Lara had already figured that they were the bad guys, or had some rivalry with the institute kids.

"That's better," Lance said. "My name's Lance. I also call myself Avalanche, 'cause I'm a mutant." Everyone remained silent, and Lara's heart skipped a beat. "That's right. Me, and Toad, and Blob, and Quicksilver here, we're all mutants. We're different, what you might call _freaks_."

"I-I can't believe he's doing this," Kitty seemed stunned, and Lara detected a history between the two.

"You see, there's lots of mutants at Bayville High," Lance continued. "Scott Summers over there, he's one." The kids around Scott shuffled back a bit. "And so is Jean Grey, your big soccer star. And most of their pals at the Xavier Institute, which is kind of a school for weirdo mutant nerds."

"Man, we're busted big-time," Rogue said from beside Lara, who grimaced.

"No kidding."

"Now, being mutants means we have these special powers we can use to make little…improvements." Lara exchanged a glance with her brother, who narrowed his eyes the slightest. Lara bit her lip and nodded. "For instance, we thought this game would be a little more fun if the walls were farther apart." Lance held out a hand and the ground started to shake, the ground of the soccer pitch cracking and breaking open. "And we figured the principal ought to have a little better perspective of his student body."

The fast guy – Quicksilver – came out of nowhere and started to run around the principal, causing him to fly into the air inside a blurred whirlwind. Scott had stood up, grabbing his bag, and turned to the professor who'd come to watch.

"Sorry Professor X, cat's outta the bag," Scott admitted, frowning, as he and the others hurried off. Lara bit her lip, swore to herself and jogged after them.

"So, um, I don't have a costume or anything," Lara started, letting the question hang in the air.

"Fight in what you've got," Scott ordered, and Lara bit back a smart remark at being bossed around.

"Another thing," Lance continued. "We think that mascot totally reeks." Lara watched the big guy – Blob – grab the flaming hawk from the base and lift it up. She stumbled back, considering the chances of him throwing it towards her, when a red blast of energy knocked the mascot into a nearby building. It instantly caught fire, and Lara froze in her tracks.

"Lara!" Kurt cried, appearing at her side. He grabbed her hand in his and tried to drag her, but she remained where she was staring at the blazing building. "Vhy'd you stop?" He looked up at the burning building then at Lara. "Please Lara, you need to move!"

The voices and sounds were distant, pounding is Lara's head. She could hear a childhood version of her, crying, screaming for her mother to help her. She could feel the heat of the flames encroaching around her, the smoke scratching against her throat.

Lara finally snapped out of it, gasping for breath as she fell to her knees. The fire from the building rose higher and Lara's hands began to shake. She looked up at her brother. "I-I'll be ok now," she managed. Kurt looked reluctant, and went to say something, but she got to her feet and waved him away with a hand. "Just go." He disappeared in a flash.

Lara sighed, rubbing at the inside of her wrist, when a voice taunted him from behind.

"You'd do well to stay away from them, beautiful," they tsked, and Lara spun around. It was the Draco Malfoy impersonator, the boy whose hand she'd burned, Quicksilver. Lara's face hardened.

"Uh huh, make me Frosty," Lara bit back. Quicksilver only smirked, as if he enjoyed the prospect of playing with her. Suddenly, Lara was being whipped by wind as a blurred wall surrounded her. She held her arms closed to her body as her hair whipped everywhere. Thinking quickly before she was thrown into the air, Lara stuck out her foot. It worked, and Quicksilver went sprawling forward. But the momentum from his running sent Lara backwards. She managed to catch herself, spinning in the air and landing on her feet.

"Kitty!" someone cried. Lara turned to the voice, only then realising where she was. In front of the flaming building, with the fire blazing on around her. Lara gasped, staring up at the hawk as it started to dislodge and fall from its perch. Lara froze, remembering all too well the day her mother had decided she was too dangerous and had taken her away.

Kitty was beside Lara, not having noticed the hawk yet. Lara just continued to stare as she started to panic, and she already knew her heartbeat was out of control. She felt the energy in her muscles as the hawk fell down towards her and Kitty, almost in slow motion.

Lara already knew it was too late when she cried out, feeling her energy release and expand out from her body. She heard people screaming, heard the wooden stands cracking under the pressure, and she felt the image inducer around her wrist completely disintegrate.

"Psyche!" Lara was thrown to the side, hitting the soccer pitch ground hard.

"Lance!" Lara lifted her pounding head, seeing Lance stuck under the blazing hawk, Kitty phasing through it to pull him to safety. The familiar traces of blood red energy still shimmered around the area. _Bad luck, Lance._ Lara's mouth was dry and tasted of blood. She looked around cautiously, to see people staring at her, eyes wide in fear. Traces of her energy danced in the air and among the stands, most noticeably around the hawk that had nearly killed Lance.

"Lara!" someone cried, and Kurt appeared at her side. Lara pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning against her brother for support. He placed an arm around her shoulder, holding her to his side as she stared at the ground. Her eyes burned; from smoke or tears, she couldn't tell. Kurt didn't say anything else as it started to rain and Lara glanced up a moment to see Storm had arrived.

The rain soaked Lara through, adding on an extra layer to her mood. She could've seriously hurt someone tonight, and there would've been nothing to stop her.

"Kurt…" Lara mumbled, glancing at her brother. "Wh-who saved me?" Kurt narrowed his eyes and swivelled his head to look at Blob and Quicksilver, the latter of which was looking at Lara curiously.

"Don't ask me vy," Kurt all but growled, his grip around Lara's shoulder tightening. "He's tricky, zat Pietro. Everyzing he does is fishy. I voodn't trust him because of tonight."

"P-Pietro, huh?" Lara wondered out loud, now looking at the white-haired boy curiously. He didn't seem embarrassed to be caught staring at her, as she stared back.

One thought kept going through her mind, though.

 _You had no reason to save me._

* * *

 **I was an in an X-Men/writing mood after just watching Apocalypse. I hope this chapter was good enough considering the wait. I'm going to try and be all scientific now and explain Lara's abilities.**

 **Put simply, Lara's power is manipulation/inducement of chaos. In other words, she creates bad luck for the people around her. For example, when Kurt was trying to talk her into coming, a tile slipped and fell, nearly hitting him. This is bad luck for him, so she can cause it. Same with burning people when they touch her, or when they get their skin ripped open. Obviously, that's bad luck for the people being injured. As the story evolves, I hope to show just how powerful this ability can be in combat. The effects of her "bad luck" come into play when her heartrate becomes erratic.**

 **There are minor AU themes, in the fact that Lara and Kurt were separated as toddlers or like, five-year-olds, and that during Magneto's experiments on Kurt he lost those memories. The experiments on Kurt changed nothing, either, Mystique found him before anything bad could happen. But Lara was a different case which will be explained later on. Anyway, after Rogue's…discoveries Kurt started to remember, and low and behold he still remembers Lara. I just needed the two to remember each other to make the story work.**

 **Next chapter I hope to get up by end of next month; as holidays are coming soon (about freaking time, too).**

 **Any questions, thoughts, suggestions or feedback, just let me know!**


	4. Fitting In

**Chapter 4:** **Fitting In**

* * *

"Nope. I object." Kurt sighed and put a hand to his forehead as his twin rejected the offer for the fifth time that morning.

"Lara, come on, vork vith me," Kurt groaned and Lara just smirked at her brother's obvious frustration. He sat opposite her on a sofa, while Lara sprawled herself over the furniture.

"Nope. I object," Lara repeated.

"Zat's ze six –" Kurt didn't bother finishing his sentence, just fell back on the sofa. The twins were currently awake before anyone else had even stirred. Lara didn't mind. She'd woken up far earlier on training days at the facility. Kurt had been talking to Lara about attending school for the last ten minutes and she hadn't exactly been forthcoming. "You've had all veekend to settle in – "

"Hey, I only said I'd stay to learn how to protect others using my powers," Lara cut him off. Indeed, she'd told the professor she was staying immediately after the disaster of a soccer game. For the rest of the weekend, Lara had practiced a breathing technique to keep her heartbeat stable to keep her chaotic abilities under wraps. Her room was still separate from the others and Lara was still wrapping her head around the whole teammate, friends, family…thing. "Not forcing the idea, remember?"

"You know vot?" Kurt said, a challenge in his voice.

"What?" Lara just shrugged when her brother gave her a glare.

"I'm going to drag you to school, if I have to," Kurt threatened and Lara chuckled.

"Good luck with that, I could beat you to the floor any day," Lara replied, sitting on the couch across from Kurt. Both had their image inducers on, which made Lara feel both comfortable and uncomfortable.

"I'll teleport you," Kurt rephrased. Lara paused, thinking carefully about her answer.

"I'll run away from you," Lara challenged.

"Zat von't verk, I'm a teleporter," Kurt pointed out and Lara scoffed.

"I've managed to run from you before." An awkward silence passed over the two as Lara realised she really needed to get a filter between her mouth and her mind. Lara looked down at her lap, trying to remember her social-life training and how to break awkward silences.

"You're already enrolled." Lara looked up at her brother, who had broken the silence for her.

"Uh…what?" was the best thing Lara could come up with to say. Kurt sighed.

"If you don't go to school today or ever, zen –" Kurt tried to explain, but Lara cut him off, holding up a hand.

"I _know_ how school works, baby brother," Lara rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to admit she'd learnt everything she knew about school from the facility and not from personal experience.

"Ok, gut. Zen, vy don't you vont to go?"

"That _is_ whyI don't want to go." Lara just frowned. "So, Xavier enrolled me _without_ my permission? He _does_ realise I could literally destroy the whole school if someone pisses me off the slightest, right?"

"But, all your training, the meditation, it vill help, right?" Kurt tried to reassure her, but he sounded more like he was asking for confirmation from Lara. "Lara, ze professor has faith in you," Kurt said, softer and Lara just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right," she mumbled to herself. She cleared her throat and spoke louder. "He's been training me for two days. _Two. Days. Only._ Kurt, if someone pisses me off the slightest, a few deep breaths isn't going to be able to stop me. So if you have some miracle technique then do share, brother."

"I like to zink zat you need an anchor," Kurt offered, standing up. "Every mutant has vun. Ven I first started to teleport, I couldn't control ven it happened. So, I found an anchor." Lara arched an eyebrow, prompting him to go on. Kurt disappeared and reappeared beside Lara. "It vos you." Lara's eyes widened and she couldn't help the way the corner of her lips turned up the slightest.

"Must've been quite a surprise to be told I was in town, am I right?" Lara asked, quietly.

"You have no idea," Kurt was smiling. He knew he'd made progress, made progress in getting Lara to open up to him again. So Lara ended the moment.

"You're getting sappy," she stated, her face back to her default expression, where she looked like she was mentally planning how to murder everyone she'd ever had a thing against. Lara stood up and walked towards the door.

"And vhere are you going?" Kurt stopped her. Lara swung in the doorway and faced her brother, hair hanging down like some sort of curtain.

"I'm getting ready for school," she replied, simply. "Or do you _want_ me to skip?" she added, and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"When we look back on this day, I'll never understand how you got me to agree to this," Lara hissed in her brother's ear as they reached the school gates. She was dressed in a cropped white shirt and a black jacket with jeans and converse. Courtesy of Kitty and a quick shopping spree over the weekend. By quick Lara meant the whole day.

Lara was already taking controlled breaths at the prospect of school.

"Pfft, you'll be fine," Kitty reassured, coming up behind Lara. "Besides, you've got me." Lara wasn't about to admit how much she was reassured by that, after all, Kitty had been there the most for Lara over the two days if Kurt wasn't. Lara had tried to speak to Rogue, but the girl mainly stayed in her room.

"You've got your time table, right?" Kitty asked, trying to look over Lara's shoulder at the piece of paper in her hands.

"Oh, right, yeah," Lara mumbled, handing Kitty the paper. Lara really needed to get this school thing together. Kitty looked over Lara's time table, pressing her lips together.

"Ok, you're in first period with me, Kurt and a few others I don't remember right now." Kitty handed the time table back. She looped an arm with Lara's. "Now come on! I need to see where your locker is." Lara sent Kurt a 'help me' look over her shoulder as Kitty dragged her away, but her brother failed to do anything but wave.

* * *

"Still don't know who these people are," Lara grumbled to herself, slamming her locker shut. " _Still_ don't care. God, Kurt, you owe me for this." Lara rearranged her books in her arms as she glanced around the hallways for Kitty. She'd told Lara she'd meet her at her locker, which was further away from hers.

Lara had been trying to focus on calming thoughts the whole day so far, with people rushing past her and occasionally crashing into her, her heartbeat was bound to spike at least once.

"Oh, this just gets better." Lara tensed up and whirled around to come face to face with Pietro of all people, unlocking his locker and grinning at her. Lara still hadn't forgotten what he'd done the other night.

"Please, don't embarrass yourself, _Frosty_ ," Lara groaned, having decided Frosty was his new nickname after how he reminded her of Jack Frost.

"Frosty?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the lockers and grinning down at Lara. "Cute." Lara still wondered why he didn't just call her out right then and there. Heck, he'd seen her true form and _still_ saved her.

Lara narrowed her eyes, but decided to play along. "Glad you think so. If you prefer though, I could call you Malfoy?"

"Frosty's good," he answered quickly, and in a flash his locker was closed and his books were in his arms. Lara glanced around the hallways to see if anyone had noticed. No one had. "Hey, when you live as fast as I do, you can get away with things like that."

"Yeah huh," Lara just nodded, though she was extremely uncomfortable. She wanted to – no, needed to – ask why he'd saved her, even after seeing her true form. But that was simply giving him what he wanted. He wanted to see the effect it had on her and she'd just be giving in if she asked.

The next second, Pietro was holding Lara's time table in his hand. She couldn't even be bothered to call him out on it, just glared at him as he read.

"Here's an idea." The paper was shoved back into her hand. "Ditch short stack, I'll walk you to class."

Lara just blinked, before blowing out a breath. "I barely know you." Lara noticed something twitch in his expression, only a bit. But she knew her stubbornness hadn't been expected. He'd expected her to be all over him. Actually, now that Lara was close enough and not nearly _getting burned alive_ , she had to admit, he wasn't bad-looking.

"Well, we can change that," he suggested, still giving Lara that easy grin. She just chuckled and shook her head.

"Not a huge fan of change," she shrugged, giving Pietro a smirk. His eyes flashed this time and Lara knew she was getting to him. This conversation admittedly had kept Lara calm and more focused, despite the fact this boy made her skin crawl, he'd managed to not set off any warnings in her brain yet and raise her heartbeat. Unlike the first time they'd met.

"Come on, Red, work with me," he said playfully and Lara inhaled a sharp breath.

She smiled, close lipped. " _Never_ call me Red." Something in the way she stared at Pietro seemed to unnerve him as he shifted his weight on his feet. He tried to hide this, but Lara had been observing people for a long time. "You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

"No, why would I be, beautiful?" Pietro asked, still grinning casually. Lara just narrowed her eyes. One of his hands was holding his books too tight. Without hesitation, Lara reached up and grabbed his hand in her hers and pulled it away from his books.

"Because, _I_ can do _this_." She gestured down at his hand which she'd positioned so his burn wound was visible. It was on the inside of his hand, in the shape of Lara's fingers. It was still red and raw right now, but she knew it was going to leave a white, rippled scar. She looked up at Pietro's face to see his reaction. He just swallowed hard.

"Are you sure you want to get involved with someone like me?" she challenged, leaning forward. She'd let go of Pietro's hand so he could take a step back. "Oh, wait, you already have!" she mocked. Her expression turned cold as she had Pietro pressed against the lockers. "You've seen what I can do, you've seen _me_. And yet, you _still_ save me?" No answer. "Sorry, did you want a thank you note? I think you know that my question is _why_?"

"Hey, Lara!" someone called and Lara recognised it as Kitty's voice. She gave Pietro a stony glare. She was frustrated at being so close to getting an answer, to have gotten Pietro afraid of her in her current mood.

"Don't catch a cold while I'm gone, Frosty," she hissed to him, before pulling away. With that, Lara turned and walked off towards Kitty, leaving Pietro stunned and his hands shaking.

* * *

"There is no way I'm sharing a classroom with him," Lara repeated outside the maths classroom.

"What's your deal with him anyway?" Kitty asked. "You only met him, like, at the soccer game." Lara bit her lip at the thought of burning Pietro.

"It doesn't take long to decide if someone's an asshole or not," Lara retorted and Kitty sighed, sounding defeated.

"Ve have safety precautions, no?" Kurt asked, coming up behind Lara and placing a hand on her shoulder. Lara glanced at her brother.

She sighed. "Yeah. I show signs of losing control, Kitty grabs me and says I'm not feeling well. Then she rushes me into the yard to calm down amongst nature before taking me back to class."

"Uh, question," Kitty raised a hand. She continued without prompt. "What if one of us _isn't_ sitting near enough to Lara?" Kurt, Evan, Kitty and Lara all exchanged glances.

"I'll just say I don't feel well," Lara suggested. All the precautions going into protecting people from her was really unnerving her. "After all, it looks like I'm having some sort of attack when I –"

"Alright class, sorry for being late." The teacher interrupted and pushed her way through the students outside the classroom. The class filed in, each taking their designated seats. Lara's heart skipped a beat when she realised the only spare seat was next to Pietro.

"Ah, you must be Lara Wagner," the teacher addressed her. Lara turned to face the teacher as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the classroom, trying to avoid Pietro for as long as possible.

Lara nodded, slowly. "Uh, yeah, yes I am, miss." She sent Kurt a look out of the corner of her eye that said 'we're talking about this later.'

"I'm looking forward to having you in my class, along with your brother," the teacher gestured to the seat beside Pietro. "Please, take the seat beside Mr Maximoff." Lara did so. She tried to angle her body to be as far away from Pietro as possible as the class started.

"I suck at math," Pietro whispered to her as the teacher wrote up various algebraic expressions on the board. Lara gave him a cold look. He shrugged. "Just a note of warning, y'know, in case you need help or –"

"We're barely on a first name basis, Frosty," Lara turned away from him. "And, even if I did, I'd never go asking for help from people like _you_." That seemed to shut him up. The rest of the maths class went by and Lara had ignored Pietro the whole way through. He'd attempted to speak to her, but she'd simply given him looks before getting on with her own work.

"Alright class!" the teacher interrupted. "Books closed. We have a school assembly now. Leave your books here, we'll come by and collect them for second period." Lara made a move to hurry over to her group, but someone caught her wrist inhumanly fast. Lara's heartbeat spiked – causing the lights in the classroom to blow – as she spun around and held up her wrist, the person's hand still holding her.

It was Pietro. A moment passed between them as he looked down at the inside of her wrist, which he'd grabbed. Lara's eyes widened as his eyes scanned over the code tattooed in black on her arm. The image inducer couldn't even hide that. D-LT-PrX-11.

Lara roughly pulled her arm from his grip and pulled her jacket over the tattoo, but she knew he'd already seen it. Not even a week in and he already knew her better than most. Lara attempted her multiple breathing techniques to calm her now-racing heart, but she was clearly too far gone as the whole school building began to shake.

"Lara?" Kitty called, running back in the classroom. "Uh, Lara?" She was still locked in a practical staring contest with Pietro, who refused to look away from her eyes. Refusing to back down from a challenge, especially after being compromised, Lara narrowed her eyes.

" _Scheisse_ , Lara," Kurt swore, appearing next to his sister and shaking her by the shoulders. Lara snapped out of whatever had her so locked in with Pietro, as she spun around to face her brother, only for the building to stop shaking as the windows of the empty maths classroom shattered outwards.

"Evan saved us seats," Kitty murmured, placing a hand on Lara's forearm. "C'mon." Lara let the two drag her away to the assembly and out of the classroom. Her eyes lingered on Pietro a moment longer before she turned away, managing to control her breathing.

As they neared the gym, a gust of wind whipped past them. To any normal student, it could've just been that, a gust of wind. But to Lara, Kitty and Kurt, it was Pietro. Questions about the incident were hanging in the air, but Lara didn't speak as they made their way over to Evan and took a seat.

Lara didn't really pay attention to the school announcements made by Principle Kelly or any other staff as she continually thought about Pietro. The boy was complex and hard to read, that much was clear. His goal was very hard to define. After all, he'd grabbed her arm for a reason before he'd seen the tattoo.

Somehow, he kept her focused and calm, when they were talking, at least. _Not when_ he was discovering ghosts of her past.

Lara refocused as Jean Grey was called up to receive a soccer award. She grumbled to herself, something along the lines of "Mary-sue." Lara hadn't spent much time around the redhead, considering she was often somewhere with friends or something. From what Lara had gathered, the girl was the very representation of what Lara wasn't. Beautiful, popular, loved, talented in all the right ways and with perfect control over her abilities.

Jean even looked surprised to receive the trophy as she prepared to make a speech. Kitty gently elbowed Lara, who looked at the brunette with an expression that must've said 'what do you want?'

"You ok?" she asked, softly. Lara considered trying to explain the complex thing that was Pietro and her, but didn't bother.

"Pietro was being an invasive jerk, that's all," Lara responded, nonchalantly. Kitty managed a small smile and turned back to watch Jean, while Lara looked away and frowned.

"Uh, thank you, Principle Kelly," Jean started. "And, uh, I wanna thank all of you…" she trailed off. "Uh, I'm sorry, I-I want to uh…" Jean scanned over Scott, Kurt, Evan, Kitty and then came to Lara. "Uh, I, uh…I…"

Lara exchanged a glance with Kitty. Something was wrong.

"Stop! I can't hear myself think!" Jean suddenly cried into the microphone, as she discarded the trophy and pressed her hands against her skull. The moment passed, and Jean scanned over the crowd, shock evident on her face. She reached down and picked up the soccer trophy. The head had broken off.

"Uh…sorry. Lost my head there for a sec." The mood lightened and the crowd chuckled. "As I was saying," Jean continued, much calmer and steadier than before, "I would like to thank all my teammates, uh, our coach and everyone who showed up and supported us."

The assembly eventually wrapped up and Lara asked Kitty about her next class and pointed her in the general direction. "Sorry, Lara, I've got chemistry." Lara shrugged and shook her head.

"Not your fault." Lara exchanged goodbyes with Kitty as the two parted ways, Lara casually walking to her English class. Kids crowded and rushed around her, but Lara kept her eyes down and fists lightly clenched.

If Lara had believed in some sort of God, she'd have been praying right now. Praying, wishing, begging that Pietro wasn't in the same English class her. Wishes proved to be futile as Lara arrived and saw Pietro waiting there, talking amongst a group of three pretty girls.

Lara rolled her eyes. _Womanizer,_ she thought, and entered the classroom and set her books down at the back of the classroom. She took a seat and started to pray that Pietro wouldn't end up next to her again. Thankfully, she got her wish this time, as a girl came in and set her stuff down.

"Uh, you don't mind if I sit here, right?" Lara glanced up to see a girl with messy blonde hair standing there somewhat awkwardly.

"Uh, no, it's fine," Lara replied, watching carefully as the girl smiled and took the seat. Lara recognised her, she'd been one of the girls Pietro had been speaking to.

"You're new, right?" the girl asked, politely. Lara just nodded and the girl beamed. "Cool. I'm Donna Scotts." Donna offered no handshake, which Lara was thankful for.

"Lara Wagner," Lara responded, shortly.

"You a Russian?" Donna asked lightly.

Lara chuckled. "Accent gave it away?"

"It may be mild, but yeah," Donna shrugged. "Personally, I'm part Irish and part British."

"Never woulda guessed," Lara said, sarcastically.

Donna smiled. "Oh, we're gonna get along great." Lara and Donna worked together for the majority of the English class. Lara quickly came to like Donna, who she got along with great. She avoided looking at a certain part of the room at all costs. Pietro and a girl with a perfect bob cut had sat together across from Lara and Donna.

"Do y'know Pietro Maximoff?" Donna whispered to Lara during class. She narrowed her eyes and nodded curtly. "'Cause he keeps looking over here."

"Maybe he's looking at you," Lara suggested, not looking in the direction Donna was. The blonde shrugged.

"If he was looking at me he would've made that infuriating smirk by now." English class passed relatively quickly and Lara found herself saying goodbye to Donna.

"Maybe I'll see you around, Croft," Donna said, winking. Lara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, Troy." With that, Lara and Donna went their separate ways. Lara headed back to her locker, practically bolting, but it still wasn't enough to outrun a speedster. Just as Lara had slammed her locker shut, Pietro was in front of her.

"I don't wanna hear it," Lara spat and pushed past him, bumping his shoulder roughly. She tried to storm off but he was already walking by her side.

"Listen, Red, I know we didn't get off to the best of starts," Pietro started, slowly, and Lara saw where this going. She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"If you're gonna ask for some sort of friendship, then take a step back," Lara pushed Pietro away from her, "and run away as fast as you can." She turned away and didn't hear or feel him following.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know?" he called and Lara's step faltered, but she didn't stop or turn around.

"You will be."

* * *

The rest of the day passed without much drama. Lara managed to stay calm and out of Pietro's classes. Returning to the institute was like coming back home, as Lara dumped her bag in her room and decided to raid the fridge.

"Good first day?" Rogue asked, entering the kitchen as well. Lara looked up as she pulled out some yogurt. Rogue was a year above Lara and she hadn't really talked during lunch.

"Could've gone better," Lara admitted. "But it _was_ a nice change of pace." A moment of silence passed between the two as Lara spooned her yogurt.

"Could I ask a favour?" Rogue blurted and Lara realised this must've been what she'd originally came to her for.

"Depends what it is," Lara responded.

"There's a party tonight, at Duncan's, I was wondering if you wanted to come along? Make it more bearable for me," Rogue offered and Lara sighed. She wouldn't admit that she really didn't want to go to any party, let alone whoever this Duncan was. But Rogue was a friend and a little socialisation never hurt anybody.

"Alright," Lara agreed. " _But_ , you owe me."

Only once she was standing in front of her wardrobe did Lara realise how little clothing she had for some sort of party. "Oh, what the hell," she muttered and grabbed a black tank top that showed a little midriff. She wore that with dark, flared jeans and boots. Lara didn't forget her image inducer.

She thought of the possibility of Pietro being there and grabbed a fabric bracer. Kitty had asked why Lara wanted it, but she'd lied. Lara tied it around her forearm to hide the tattoo and was ready to go. She met Rogue downstairs and headed out.

The party was exactly what Lara would've expected from any popular teen; music, drinks for the older kids and lots of boys shouting. Lara and Rogue quickly departed, after a quick introduction to Rogue's friend, Risty. Lara was, personally, creeped out by the girl, who looked at Lara in such a way it seriously unnerved her.

Lara found herself getting bored rather fast when she bumped into someone rather roughly. She spun around to make a smart remark when she realised she knew the person. "Troy?"

"Oh, Croft!" Donna seemed surprised to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know, hunting for elephants," Lara shrugged, sarcastically. "Troy, it's a party, come on." Donna still looked unconvinced. "Ok, favour for a friend."

"That's better," Donna smiled. "So, who is this friend?"

"Not a guy, before you get any ideas." Donna just scoffed. "I'm here with Ro…and she's gone. Great." The spot Rogue and Risty had previously occupied was empty and Lara ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry about it," Donna said, casually. "Life always finds a way."

"So poetic." Lara spent a while chatting it up with Donna, and the two exchanged facts and questions. Turned out Donna lived with her two older brothers, she wouldn't say what had happened to her parents. Lara used Kurt's life story as her excuse. Orphaned, adopted, moved here. They didn't stop talking when Scott and Duncan started to have a table tennis duel.

"You want anything to drink?" Donna asked. Lara resisted the temptation and shook her head as Donna left her alone. Five minutes. That's all it would take. Five minutes. And the second she was alone, Pietro was by her side.

"Oh come on!" Lara growled. She just couldn't get away from this boy. " _Why_ are you here?"

"I'm pretty popular, Red," he grinned.

"Yeah, with Satan," Lara retorted. "How long it take for your date to leave you behind?"

"You mean Brenda?" he asked, looking over at the girl with the perfect bob cut from earlier that day. Pietro shrugged. "She's alright. Little too mean for me though, y'know what I mean?"

Lara gave him a warning glare and his grin faltered a bit. Her expression changed and she smirked. "You're a terrible liar."

"What's that, Red?" he asked, his voice pitched towards the end. Clearly he got jumpy whenever she went like that.

"You told me you weren't afraid of me," she stated simply, that devious smirk still on her face. "You lied." She wasn't hurt, actually, Pietro's feelings towards her weren't a concern. If anything, she liked the fact she was right, as she leaned forward and caused Pietro to take a step back.

"Maybe," he admitted, chuckling nervously.

"Thought so." Lara stepped back and gave him space. She placed her hands on her hips. "I already warned you. I'm not interested in anything to do with you. So turn around and run back to your others girls." Her voice turned colder, darker. "Run as fast as you can." He disappeared in a blur after that, just in time for Donna to return with her drink.

Lara and her talked a while more, before the younger girl decided it was time she headed back to the institute. She found Jean and a soaked Scott heading outside towards Scott's car. They probably hadn't even realised that Lara had been there.

"Jean, Scott, wait up!" Lara called. The two older teenagers turned to face her and gave her mixed looks. "What? I can attend parties with friends right?" _Except the friend I attended for ditched me._ "Do I have to spell it out for you guys? I need a lift home."

The drive was awkward and Lara got out as quickly as possible to avoid the arguing between Jean and Scott. Too late as the professor arrived.

"Why what happened?" he asked.

"My bath," Scott replied, squeezing water out of his jumper.

Jean crossed her arms. "It's not worth talking about."

Kurt appeared beside Lara, resting an elbow on her shoulder. "What's not worth talking about?" Lara noticed his image inducer was allowing him to be blue. Kurt noticed Lara was white and decided to press the button on Lara's. She sighed as she went blue, as well.

Lara hardly ever went blue over the week end, only when she was asleep was her image inducer not on and beside her on her bedside table. Kurt had been blue whenever he could to show Lara it was alright and that they were both accepted. She didn't snap at him this time, just accepted the fact she was blue now.

"Nothing!" Jean insisted, frustrated. "I'm going to bed." She stalked past the group.

The professor called after her. "Uh, Jean, perhaps we should…" he trailed off as Rogue opened a side door. Someone else was with her. Lara panicked and tapped her image inducer, looking down at her white hands. Kurt ducked behind Lara as he enabled his image inducer.

"Ororo's upstate, but maybe the others are around." It was Rogue and Risty. Lara narrowed her eyes at the purple-haired girl. "And that leads us back to the foyer where everyone forgets their manners and just stares at you."

"Well, when someone brings people like you into a place like this, it's kinda hard not to stare," Lara retorted. Scott gave her a look, but Lara couldn't really tell what he was thinking by his expression. Kurt, on the other hand, elbowed her gently, a warning for her to not speak to people she had a thing against.

"Uh, hey Risty," Scott said, weakly. "What's up?"

"Oh, look, you're soaking wet!" Risty exclaimed, gesturing to Scott. "I knew we'd miss something by leaving early."

"Be honest," Kitty said, phasing through the wall behind Risty and Rogue, "how do I smell now?" Lara had heard about the stink bomb incident with Kitty and Lance.

Risty gasped and whirled around. "Where'd you come from?" Kitty, realising there was a non-mutant in the room, straightened up and tried to come up with an excuse without stammering.

Everyone turned to watch as Logan stabbed an apple with his claws, glanced at the assembled group and walked off. Lara hadn't talked much to the man, he was far too unapproachable and gruff for her.

"Rogue," the professor said. Lara didn't know how Rogue managed to convince Risty everything was alright or the institute wasn't haunted or she wasn't stuck in some horror movie.

"You vent to a party?" Kurt asked Lara, who sighed out her nose.

"Rogue invited me for moral support," Lara admitted. "Ditched me though."

"Support for vot?" Kurt asked, curiously.

Lara crossed her arms and shrugged. "No idea."

Rogue re-entered after that, looking quite put out. Honestly, Lara found the whole incident very uncalled for. Rogue hadn't exactly thought of the risks of bringing Risty to the institute or the risks of leaving a highly destructive, trigger-sensitive mutant like Lara at a teen house party.

"I'm sorry, Rogue," the professor apologised. "Visits need to be scheduled for obvious reasons."

Rogue just stalked past and waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever. I just won't have any more friends over."

"Hey, that's not true," Jean suddenly said as Rogue made her way up the stairs. "He doesn't treat me any different than you."

Rogue turned around, bristling. "Hey, who gave you permission to go into my head?"

"What?" Jean sounded shocked. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise it."

"Yeah right," Rogue scoffed and ascended the stairs. Lara exchanged an unsure glance with her brother, before he walked her to her room.

"Kurt, I told you, I'm fine," Lara insisted.

"Lara, vot if you'd lost control at ze party?" Kurt asked, exasperated. "And Rogue vosn't zere?"

"Then it would've been her fault," Lara stated simply. "And I see you're finally starting to get a grip on how dangerous I really am."

"Do you have an anchor yet?"

"No."

Lara headed to bed that night with a busy mind. Thinking of school, Pietro, her brother, the dangers she posed, every little problem in her life. She could run from her past, but eventually it'd catch up to her. Eventually Kurt, Pietro, Kitty, they'd all know what'd happened to her in the ten years she'd been separated from Kurt.

And they'd never trust her ever again.

* * *

 **Writing Kurt's accent** _ **kills**_ **.**

 **It was only part of the episode but I really just wanted to publish something. No idea when the next will be up.**

 **Lots of Pietro in this chapter, so I hope everyone enjoyed that.**

 **This chapter is two months late, so I finally decided to sit down and I had free time (or did I just forget everything I was supposed to be doing? Probably).**


	5. Anchor

**This story has suddenly exploded, I swear. Here, have another chapter and some more Lietra goodness. Well, that's the ship name I've decided on. If anyone has any other ideas, though, don't be afraid to share them. This chapter's more on the smaller/filler-ish side, but includes an important bonding moment between Lara and Pietro. Also, if you enjoy Harry Potter references and comparisons, have a good one!**

 **Note: Not completely edited, I was sorta in a rush to complete this small chapter before I go on holidays.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Anchor**

* * *

"Lara, come on, you _have_ to try out!" Kitty insisted and Lara sent her friend a glare. "I mean, everyone is." Kitty had been bugging Lara about track and field tryouts since she'd woken up. Even on the way to school the brunette had been talking about it non-stop. "I'm trying out for sprints. You should totally do it too." They'd already entered the school and Kitty was still going on about it. Lara twitched her tail in frustration, even though she'd strapped it painfully to her back and it was mainly invisible from the image inducer.

"Alright, fine," Lara finally gave in and Kitty grinned triumphantly. "I'll do it."

"Great! You should – oh, wait, what about, you know, your heartbeat?" Kitty said, quickly, frowning. Lara had quickly learnt that the girl didn't think things through most of the time and seemed to just say whatever was on her mind, even if it turned out a little harsh or odd. Lara's dry humour also seemed to fall on deaf ears with Kitty.

Lara sighed. "So _now_ you get it." She ran a hand through her hair, trying to come up with a believable answer. "I've been physically working out since I was a child, I've found a breathing technique that keeps my heart rate level while I exercise," she came up with, not going into extreme detail.

"So…no code red during try outs?" Kitty asked slowly and Lara didn't miss the small flicker of relief in Kitty's eyes. Despite what she said, Kitty _was_ afraid of Lara, of what she could potentially do.

"I think we'll be fine," Lara reassured, firmly. 'Code red' was the name the team had come up with for when Lara went critical, mainly due to the dangerous situation as well as her red energy. Lara wasn't going to lie; she didn't like the feeling that she was a danger to her allies.

Lara said goodbye to Kitty as she headed towards her locker, which Lara was dreading. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as she'd expected. As Lara was getting her books for the next class, she heard Pietro beside her. She avoided looking at him, but it wasn't necessary as he didn't even try and speak to her. Pietro slammed his locker door closed and walked off at a normal pace.

Lara watched his retreating form, a strange feeling forming in her chest. He'd ignored her. She'd wanted that, right? Yet, somehow, Lara missed him. She'd told herself the previous night that it didn't matter what Pietro felt for her, but now it seemed she did care. Lara had scared him.

"Ok, what is it?" Kitty once she and Lara had met up for first period. Lara gave her a friend a questioning look. "Like, what happened? You look…sad." Lara lowered her eyes, but didn't answer. She didn't want to let Pietro be the reason she was feeling down when life finally seemed to be going her way.

"Oi, Troy!" Lara called as she saw her familiar blonde friend, mainly using the opportunity to avoid any more questions from Kitty. Donna was speaking with the girl with the perfect bob-cut, Brenda. She turned to face Lara when she heard her voice and broke into a wide grin.

"Croft!" she responded, striding over to Lara and Kitty.

"Oh, uh, Kitty, this is Donna," Lara introduced as she realised that Kitty didn't actually know that Lara had made her own, separate, human friends.

"Hi," Kitty said, with a small wave. Donna just smiled down at the two, being a few inches taller than both. Lara said goodbye to Kitty, who had a different class, and headed off with Donna. After a moment, the blonde spoke up.

"So, I was talking to Brenda," she started, "and apparently Pietro broke up with her last night after they came back from the party." Lara gave Donna a questioning look, wondering why her friend was telling her this. "No explanation, nothing. Just a 'we're over.'"

"And I care because…?" Lara asked, confused, though she had a vague idea as to why.

"Because it's _obvious_ he has a thing for you," Donna replied, smoothly, giving Lara a mischievous smile. Lara's hunch had been right.

"I haven't even known him for a _week!"_ Lara pointed out, surprised at being caught off guard. Only Pietro seemed to be able to truly confuse her. She couldn't read him as easily as others, she questioned his motives and he somehow managed to annoy her without speeding up her heartrate.

"You don't believe in love-at-first-sight?" Donna asked, pouting childishly.

Lara's response was far darker. "Along with fate and God, no." The lessons seemed to drag on for eternity until lunch time when try outs were held. Lara stuck beside Donna most of the time, who didn't seem to mind.

At recess, Lara considered joining her brother and allies, but opted for sitting with Donna's group. Lara was introduced to Brenda, a surprisingly sweet girl who was torn up about Pietro but was taking it surprisingly well. Lara recalled Pietro calling her mean, but she couldn't really see it. There was also Jada, a girl with auburn hair and dark brown eyes. She seemed like the head of the group and was very opinionated. Lara found herself challenging her often, which didn't settle well with Jada.

Lara had thought her day had been going well until she found herself itching to talk to Pietro. It was a terrible feeling. She'd been sitting next to her brother in maths class and her leg had been constantly bobbing up and down. Kurt had laid a hand on her knee, asking her what was wrong. Lara had been just as confused as him until later when she realised it was because Pietro had been standing at the front of the class writing something on the board.

Tryouts finally arrived and Lara found herself on the side of the track, waiting for a go at the hurdles. She looked around the stands and noticed that Lance was there, sitting near the area Kitty was standing amongst her friends.

Lara had continuously tried to understand the relationship between Kitty and Lance, she'd even asked Kurt and Scott, but they seemed to get frustrated when she asked. Lara guessed it was because they didn't want Kitty and a Brotherhood mutant together. Lara understood that.

"When did Pietro get here?" Brenda hissed, coming to stand beside Lara with Donna. Lara looked in the direction of Brenda and noticed the head of white hair heading over to sit beside Lance. Her heart flipped a bit at the thought of him watching her exercise.

"Maybe he's finally realising what he lost," Donna offered and leaned an elbow on Brenda's shoulder.

"Yeah, right," Brenda said, dismissively, shrugging Donna's arm off of her and turning away from the sight of Pietro. "If he asks me to come back, I'll tell him to go back to Jada."

"What?" Lara asked, interest piqued.

"Oh yeah, you don't know!" Donna realised, smacking her forehead. "Maximoff's dated everyone in our little group at some time or another. Kinda sad, really."

"So he's a player?" Lara concluded, unsurprised. Attractive, sleek, charismatic, everything that made an asshole player was Pietro Maximoff.

"Obviously," Donna responded.

"But it's not like him to ditch the girls," Brenda added, suspiciously. She started walking away to begin a run, before speaking over her shoulder. "He hadn't even finished chewing me out before he spat me out." Lara questioned this sentence far longer than necessary, wondering just how Pietro would 'chew' someone out. She was starting to wish she'd paid more attention in socialisation classes at the facility.

"I like to think he's like Draco Malfoy," Donna said, off topic. Lara gave her a look. "You do know what Harry Potter is, right?" Lara just nodded. "Well, I figure, Draco's this misunderstood asshole with daddy issues that every fangirl loves. Remind you of someone?" Donna asked smoothly, smirking at Lara. "Anyway, Pietro's had daddy issues, too. And he's got the appearance down. Besides, haven't you heard that saying? 'Every player is looking for the girl that makes him give up the game'?"

"Yeah, well if he's Draco Malfoy, I'm Hermione Granger," Lara chuckled, bitterly, but Donna beamed.

"Yeah! The one that looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you." _You have no idea._ "The girl he'd break the rules for, even though he shouldn't love her because they see the world from different angles or something like that. Or maybe they're on opposing sides and his daddy wants her dead. Maybe his dad's pressuring him into completing some sort of mission through school and when he fails, the whole family is brought down. Or maybe he has a scar on his arm that's your fault and you have some sort of tattoo that always reminds you what you used to be, or are."

"I think it's the other way around," Lara inserted instantly, being reminded all too well of the position her and Pietro were in.

"Yeah! My bad. Hey, maybe –!" Lara didn't doubt that Donna would've continued if not for Kitty, who had very convenient timing.

"Hey, Lara!" Kitty called, jogging over to Lara and Donna. "Do you know if I left my phone in the change rooms?" Kitty asked, frantically.

Lara raised an eyebrow. "No, why?"

Kitty groaned and ran a hand through her ponytail. "Ugh, I've totally lost it. Mum and dad are _so_ gonna kill me."

"I could call it?" Lara offered. The Professor had been nice enough to use his own money to buy a phone for Lara, and though she didn't understand the addiction some teenagers had, she admitted that it was quite useful.

"It's on silent, I always leave it like that," Kitty responded, sounding defeated.

"Lesson learned," Donna said in a teasing voice, clapping Kitty's shoulder.

"Anyone else for the one-hundred?"

"Go," Kitty said, lightly pushing Lara's shoulder. "Y'know, take my place."

Lara's eyed widened. "What? But –" But Lara couldn't come up with any reasons to _not_ do it when she found herself walking forward and on the track, ready to sprint. Lara continuously told herself she could make it through, that as long as she tried to slow her breathing while sprinting she'd be fine. But she couldn't convince herself. Not to mention, Jada's constant glare was putting Lara on edge.

Just as Lara was considering pulling out of the race to say she was feeling sick the whistle blew. On instinct, Lara sprinted forward. She knew she was already in the lead and easily kept first place until she hit the finish line, Jada close behind her. Lara didn't waste time receiving her results, or even waiting for any of her human friends to come over to her, she just hurried over to Kitty who was sitting on a bench.

"Lara?" the brunette asked and Lara jogged over, taking a deep, shaky breaths.

"Code red," Lara breathed, fumbling with her water bottle with her shaking hands. Kitty instantly reached forward to support her, but Lara jerked away. She couldn't risk burning Kitty. "Say I feel sick…d-don't let _anyone_ follow me." With that, Lara sprinted away again, outside of the stadium area and towards the forested grounds surrounding the school.

As Lara ran further away, the trees she passed started to shrivel up and turned black at the tips of their leaves. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and her throat felt tight with panic. Eventually, Lara stopped, coming to her knees in a clearing. She dropped her water bottle as she fisted the grass in her hands, trying to get her breathing under control. She squeezed her eyes shut and her whole body was tense as Lara put all her will power into controlling her. _In, out, breath in and out._

How could Lara have been _so stupid?_ To not defy Kitty and say no to the sprints and wait for the long distance to come around, an event where Lara could keep her breathing slow and steady. She could feel the energy building and knew that she'd somehow need to release, and soon…

"You dropped this," someone said and Lara whipped her head up, heart skipping a beat at the thought of being seen in such a weak state. This was the release Lara needed and a wave of red energy erupted out from her. The area cracked with red energy as it faded from the air. In a circular radius around Lara, trees had collapsed from the levelled energy wave Lara had sent out. She sat up and looked down at her hands, which were shaking and blue. The remains of her image inducer lay in the grass.

Taking a deep breath, Lara stood up and saw Pietro, who sped out from the trees, holding Lara's water bottle in hand. Lara should've felt uncomfortable, being blue in front of Pietro, but she didn't, for some reason. Maybe it was because he'd already seen her like this three times already, or because she was frustrated with him right now. Pietro held Lara's water bottle out to her, but Lara knocked it out of his hand and advanced on him.

"Are you out of your _freaking mind_?!" she cried, looking him in the eye. "I could've killed you!"

"Yeah, Red, but you _didn't_ ," Pietro said, firmly, before speeding to the side and returning to his original place with Lara's water bottle. She narrowed her eyes at him before snatching the bottle from his hand. She turned away from him, taking a much needed drink of water.

"You're not afraid of what I look like?" she asked after a while, turning to face Pietro, who was still there with her. Why was this boy so confusing? He acted like he hated her, but then he'd be the only person to follow after her, even though he knew what could've happened to him.

"Have you _seen_ the guys I live with?" Pietro scoffed, but Lara's lip twitched and she took that as a way of him saying that he didn't mind.

"You followed me out here," Lara stated, crossing her arms over chest. "You saved me, too. You tried to befriend me. Even after I scarred you, after you saw what I really was and even after I told you to leave me alone." Lara smiled, faintly. "Can't tell if you're stubborn or just desperate."

"Can't tell you yet, Red," Pietro teased, leaning forward himself. "It's for _me_ to know and _you_ to find out," he added, pointing to himself and Lara in turn.

"If you get to keep calling me Red, I get to call you Frosty, 'kay?"

"Let's not take it that far," Pietro said, quickly. Lara just raised an eyebrow and Pietro gave in. "Alright, fine," he grumbled, "Red."

"Deal." Lara held out a hand in triumph and Pietro pursed his lips before shaking it. It didn't go unnoticed by Lara that Pietro held out the hand that she'd burnt. "Question, why do you even call me Red?"

"'Cause you're a redhead," Pietro answered, like it was obvious. "And, well, your powers are _red_." Lara almost smiled genuinely at the thoughtfulness behind the nickname, but didn't.

"Are we…are we actually having a civil conversation?" Lara asked in mock confusion. And then she realised. Then it came crashing down on her at that very moment. How she'd gone from panicked and afraid to teasing, relaxed and comfortable when she knew it had just been Pietro that had appeared in the clearing when she'd been critical. How he was able to calm her down without even trying or even when he appeared to be annoying her. Because Lara had found her anchor.

Pietro Maximoff was Lara's _anchor_.

"Don't get used to it, Red," Pietro retorted, as if he was disgusted by the thought of getting along with Lara; though she just seemed amused, given their previous conversation. Pietro sped forward and grabbed Lara's water bottle. He downed the contents in a second and tossed the empty bottle back at Lara, who caught it swiftly.

"Don't worry, Frosty," Lara said, quietly, walking past Pietro. On her way past him, she made sure to trace his jawline with the tip of her tail. "I won't."

* * *

Lara had been lucky that her brother had appeared only half an hour later, handing Lara her schoolbag and teleporting her back to the mansion, where she received a renewed image inducer as well as a rundown of what happened with Jean. Lara had received over forty phone calls from Donna and Brenda and even a text from Jada. Lara told them all she'd been terribly sick and had headed back home to the institute.

On her way down to dinner, Lara ran through Kitty, who wheeled around to face her.

"Lara!" she cried, causing the now-white mutant to turn around and face her. Lara hadn't talked to Kitty since she'd returned home to the institute early. "Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry. About the sprints, I mean."

"It's not your fault, Kitty," Lara shrugged. "It's mine for doing the damn thing in the first place."

"A-are you sure?" Kitty asked, cautiously, fiddling with the collar of her shirt. Lara stepped forward and placed a hand on the short's girls shoulder. She didn't miss Kitty's slight flinch.

"It's not _your_ fault," Lara repeated. "And even if it was, I forgive you. Shit happens, alright? I'm used to it." Lara removed her hand and straightened up. "Now, I'm starving. You're welcome to join me, as long as you're not scared." She didn't wait for an answer as she turned and continued towards the dining room.

Lara knew Kitty was afraid of her, it was plain on her face. She knew Pietro was getting better at accepting her dangerous side. Lara hoped Jean understood her dilemma. Lara hoped her brother didn't care. While Lara made her dinner, she caught the professor outside the door.

"Professor!" Lara called, flinging herself nimbly over the countertop and bolting outside the dining room to talk to get to him. The bald man turned in his wheelchair to see Lara standing there, her face solemn. "I wanted to talk to you about…I was just wondering when I could start learning to use my actual powers. Not just breathing techniques."

The professor smiled at her, which made Lara feel a lot better. As much as she hated to admit it, she was becoming attached to the institute, the X-Men and even the other kids at school. She was getting a shot of life she couldn't have while she was at the facility. But she knew she was danger, and that she could seriously hurt someone if she didn't try and gain control over her abilities.

"Oh, and there's another thing…"

* * *

After dinner, Lara found herself on the couch with Kurt watching a movie. Well, Lara was watching, Kurt was busy trying to apologise to his sister over and over.

"Ve're so sorry," Kurt apologised again.

Lara sighed and leaned her back against the couch. "I _know_ , Kurt. But believe me, I'm no adrenaline junkie, I'm not torn apart over the fact that I missed Jean's little showdown." This apparently wasn't what Kurt meant, as he placed an arm around Lara's shoulder, which prompted her to lean into him, her head resting against his shoulder.

" _I'm_ sorry, Lara," Kurt murmured.

"For what?" Lara asked, not looking up at him, she was comfortable where she was, even though the TV was on a bit of an angle. However, Lara's phone buzzed in her hand, and she took it out, reading the message quickly.

" _Hey beautiful._ "

"For not being zere ven you needed me, ven you needed an anchor," Kurt explained, gently. Lara didn't try and explain that she'd found her anchor in the enemy, as she typed a response back to the message.

" _Who is this? I didn't give anyone my number._ "

"I already told you, it's not your fault I went critical," Lara said, trying to sound sharp, but her voice came out tired and sleepy. "It's pretty much my fault for deciding to do the damn sprint anyway."

A response came through a moment later. " _Yeah, you didn't give me anything Red._ "

"Have you found an anchor now?"

Lara almost smiled at the thought of Pietro. "Yes," she answered her brother honestly. "But I can't tell you, not yet." As Lara's eyes started to fall closed, she texted back, knowing full well who had stolen Kitty's phone just to get Lara's number.

" _You cunning, quick little bastard._ "

Before she fell into a comfortable sleep, Lara felt Kurt tap her image inducer. Instead of frowning or calling him out on it, she just smiled a bit.

* * *

 **And they're on good terms. Obviously it's gonna be a few chapters before they start to like each other in that way, but this is pretty much the basis of their relationship. And I added in a nice, close Lara/Kurt scene, because I really want to expand on their sibling relationship. Sorry if the whole texting and talking thing was a little confusing near the end, I just really wanted to get that text convo started between Lara and Pietro.**

 **Also, there's a one-month time skip between episodes, so next chapter a month would've passed since Lara moved into the institute, and by then she would've become an honorary X-Man in the field. I was thinking of her superhero name being Jinx, but if anyone has any other ideas, just let me know.**


	6. Twelve Minutes

**Who else has seen Logan?! Because this writer has and it was amazing! Not for the faint-hearted but still. Anyway…**

 **This chapter's so short and overdue I'm sorry. This is just me letting you guys I'm not dead. Also, I'll never abandon this story without any notice saying so. So if I'm ever away for months at a time (like now) I will update eventually. I just completely lost inspiration to write Lara but I've gotten it back, finally.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys the chapter (even though it's short and fillerish), because I really enjoyed writing the Tabitha/Lara interaction and Pietro/Lara when they're not at each other's throats. Also, Lara is sister goals.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **Twelve Minutes**

* * *

It'd been little over a month since Lara had moved into the institute and it was safe to say she'd made up her mind on staying. While some things remained the same, such as having an isolated room and still being a danger hazard, a lot had changed. Lara had passed training in flying colours and was an honorary X-Man before any of the other, newer mutants had. Lara wasn't about to admit where she'd gotten the training from, however.

Lara had chosen the name Hex and wore a costume similar to her brother's. It consisted of a sleeveless black shirt with red on the sides that corresponded with her hair. Lara's black pants were held up by an X-Men belt. Her boots were the same red as the side of her shirt and had the same shaped cut outs as Kurt's. All in all, it was pretty clear that the two were twins on the battlefield.

Of course, being in her costume meant Lara had to be blue. While she only took her image inducer off when she was alone in her room, she was fine to be blue as Hex since no one recognised her.

Lara had also gotten herself more acquainted with the members of the institute, who didn't seem so scared of her anymore. While she often stuck around her brother, Rogue and Kitty, Lara wasn't afraid to speak to Jean, Scott or Evan when necessary.

She'd been told the history of the X-Men and their rivalry with the Brotherhood and Mystique. The mention of her mother made Lara livid, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

The Professor had been training Lara on the control of her abilities and so far, it had been working. No longer was Lara restricted from letting her heartbeat go up. With enough practice, Lara had managed to train her abilities to come alive when triggered. Though she was still working on the trigger, Lara could finally go out without worrying about the smallest spike in her heartbeat setting her powers off. Honestly that was enough for Lara to know the institute was where she was staying.

Lara had continued to attend school and made a place for herself in Brenda, Donna and Jada's group. While the latter still seemed to have something against Lara, she mainly ignored it and enjoyed Brenda and Donna's company. Lara alternated between hanging out with her human friends and her brother's group at lunchtimes.

Pietro was another matter altogether.

It seemed like general knowledge throughout the school that something was up with the white-haired boy. He hadn't been seen dating or flirting with a girl since he broke up with Brenda. This seemed strange to everyone.

Lara, on the other hand, had an idea why. While she and Pietro didn't hang out or speak very publicly like 'friends' would, she could at least engage in civil conversation with him at the lockers. It was nice for Lara to not actually dread going to her locker most days. While he was still an idiot, she put up with him because he was entertaining to talk to. None of the institute members seemed to have caught on that Lara and Pietro were getting closer, and Lara honestly didn't feel obliged to tell them.

Just like she still wasn't obliged to tell anyone anything about her past. Lara knew that she couldn't hide it forever, considering her mother was still out there somewhere. But for the meantime, Lara would continue to do the thing she was best at. Lie.

* * *

"You're placing my brother's life in the hands of a maniac?" Hex asked Cyclops in disbelief. The older boy had, admittedly, become less judgmental of her. No longer did Hex feel like he was repulsed by her appearance. Cyclops pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Unfortunately," he drawled. Hex had to wake up her brother when it was still dark to begin training in time for school that morning. He'd complained immensely about breakfast and the need for sleep, but Hex had brushed him off. She was trained to ignore the nagging feeling of hunger and the facility had always been awake at dawn.

They'd gone through all of the younger mutants, each one having to rescue an 'unconscious' Nightcrawler from a ledge off the cliff's edge repeatedly. It had something to do with practicing strategy or following orders.

The sun was only just starting to rise, and now it was Tabitha's turn. Hex wasn't quick to judge people, being who she was, but unpredictable wildcards like Boom Boom genuinely got on her nerves.

"Cyclops, what's the matter?" Wolverine called as said boy was delayed in roping his way down the cliff.

"What's the matter?" Hex cut in before Cyclops could say anything. She turned around to face Wolverine with her hands on her hips. She had to admit she liked getting on Wolverine's nerves, as he didn't scare her in the slightest like he did with some other students. "She's a borderline idiot with disciplinary issues and a sense of humour so stupid people laugh at it." Hex didn't care about Tabitha hearing her, since the blonde was rocking out on a rock with her headphones in.

"Nothing's wrong," Cyclops reassured the older mutant, placing a hand on Hex's shoulder. Wolverine scowled at both of them and Hex glared. "I was just heading down." Cyclops squeezed Hex's shoulder firmly, warning her not to get violent.

She sent him a glance from the corner of her eye. "If my brother dies because of her, Summers…" she let herself trail off, but knew her fierce golden eyes and combined glare were enough to give Cyclops an idea. Hex saw him swallow hard before beginning his descent to Kurt. Lara rolled her eyes. There were still times her harmless, meaningless threats managed to cause others to shudder.

"Confirmed. He's unconscious," Cyclops reported and Lara scoffed at the dramatic choice of words.

"And starving," Nightcrawler stated, lifting his head slightly. "Speed up the rescue, huh? I need my breakfast."

"We all do," Hex said over the com link. "We've also already had this conversation, so shut up and play dead," she added as an afterthought.

"I'm unconscious!" Nightcrawler retorted, indignantly, even though he was hardly acting the part.

"I woke up before you!" Hex fired back.

"Alvight. You vin," Nightcrawler gave in and Hex smirked, smugly.

"Quiet!" Cyclops reprimanded the bantering twins. Hex pressed her lips together to stop herself from speaking back. "Tabitha, you should be on your way down here with that basket."

"Oh man, Boom Boom?" Nightcrawler exclaimed, looking up at Cyclops in disbelief. "You placed my life in the hands of a maniac?!"

"Funny," Lara drawled, eyes drifting over to Wolverine, who glared at her. "I said the exact same thing." She jerked her chin forward, and Wolverine turned to see Tabitha still listening to her headphones. "And Tabitha's otherwise occupied right now."

"With what?" Cyclops asked, exasperated, clearly to the point where he just wanted the training exercise to be over for the day.

"Her bad taste in music," Hex deadpanned as she watched Wolverine give Boom Boom some scathing words. It didn't have the desired effect, as Boom Boom walked forward, trailing a finger under Wolverine's jaw as she passed by. "And hitting on –"

" _Don't_ finish that sentence," Wolverine ordered her. Hex gave him a blank look at his tone that would've frightened most normal people.

"Oh, hey Laura," Boom Boom said loudly as she got closer.

Hex arched an eyebrow at the girl's nerve. "Actually, it's Lara."

"Hmm…" Boom Boom hummed thoughtfully as she looked at Lara. "Nope!" she announced. "You're Laura." Hex had to admit, the way Boom Boom didn't seem to judge people by their appearance set well with Hex. Boom Boom was one of the few who didn't look at Hex with disgust or fear when she'd first met her. Actually, she'd done quite the opposite, complimenting the way Hex's eyes and skin went well together. And Hex had never been able to find any hint of a lie coming from Boom Boom, given the girl did speak whatever was on her mind.

Hex just rolled her eyes at the nickname, knowing she'd been called worse. "Just take the basket down, would you?" She just didn't have the energy right now to say anything else.

Boom Boom just smirked as she got onto the basket and held onto one of the ropes. "Yeah!" she cheered, swinging forward. "Look out below! Boom Boom's bombin' in!"

"He's going die," Hex sighed, shaking her head as she watched Boom Boom descend towards her brother. Hex watched as Boom Boom came to a stop and leaned forward, pinching Nightcrawler's nose.

"Hey cutie," Boom Boom cooed and Hex facepalmed.

"Hi," Nightcrawler responded, less enthusiastically then the hyperactive blonde. "I have to know, are you insane?" Boom Boom didn't answer as she pinched Nightcrawler's cheek. His lip twitched as he leaned forward with his head propped up on his hand, giving Boom Boom his deadly puppy dog eyes.

"His codename is Nightcrawler," Cyclops told Boom Boom firmly.

"And he's my brother," Hex added, seeing the obvious flirting between the two. "Which means he's off limits and if he dies, you die."

"Ooh, scary!"

Hex muttered a string of Russian curses under her breath at Boom Boom's mockery. Just as she started to seem alright, she turned childish all over again. Hex couldn't really blame her though. They _were_ children, even Hex herself, who was aware she'd been forced to mature sooner than most due to uncontrollable circumstances.

" _And_ he's _unconscious_ ," Cyclops sounded quite frustrated now, mirroring what Hex was feeling beneath her stony mask she wore. Controlling her emotions was always something Hex had prided herself in. Probably because it was one of the only things she'd ever been able to control.

"Oh yeah," Nightcrawler realised, casually, resting his back down on his arms.

"Well, first things first, right?" Boom Boom said, and Hex finally thought she was taking things seriously, until the blue mutant noticed the flickering orb between Boom Boom's fingers. "We gotta boom apart these rocks." Boom Boom placed the orb right beside Nightcrawler, who flinched away from the explosive object. "Fire in the whole!" Boom Boom cried, fingers in her ears. The rocks exploded into small fragments, effectively freeing Nightcrawler.

"And in the basket you go." Boom Boom swung forward, using her foot to shove Nightcrawler into the basket.

"Uh, ow," Nightcrawler complained, turning over onto his back to look up at Boom Boom. "I'm an injured victim, not a log."

Boom Boom didn't seem to care about the remark as she stood over Hex's brother, hip cocked. "Nightcrawler, huh? That name's just not workin' for you, I'm sorry." Hex arched an eyebrow at Boom Boom's words. "Woah, how about: Wild Blue Yonder Boy?"

"You are insane," Nightcrawler chuckled, in a way that made Hex roll her eyes.

"This is still over the coms you guys!" Hex interrupted the exchange between the two. She heard Cyclops let out a sigh of relief, as he took the chance to speak.

"Ok, get the victim topside," he ordered.

"Yo, Badger, tug us up!" Boom Boom called up.

"It's _Wolverine_ ," the older mutant growled, before beginning to tug the young mutants up the cliff. Hex shot Wolverine a sly smirk at Boom Boom's nickname for him. " _Not a word_ ," he told Hex, emphasising each word strongly. The blue mutant shrugged innocently.

Hex focused back on the rescue when she heard Boom Boom gasp loudly. She instantly moved forward when she saw her brother plummeting down towards the submerged rocks below. Hex needn't have worried, as Nightcrawler teleported back into the basket, laughing in Boom Boom's face.

"Kurt, you _moron!"_ Hex scolded her twin, but he wasn't paying attention.

"You forgot to strap me in," Nightcrawler told Boom Boom, his laughter fading away. "Ten points off." Hex was sure her eyes would start hurting if she rolled them anymore.

Cyclops was feeling the same as he scoffed beneath Hex, shaking his head. "This isn't good."

"Oh yeah?" Boom Boom said in a challenging voice. "Hang onto your blue tail, Yonder Boy." _She wouldn't,_ Hex told herself. But oh, was she wrong. Boom Boom had started swinging the basket, an explosive orb forming in her hand in the process. She threw at the cliff side, sending the basket swinging. Boom Boom cheered loudly.

Hex expected her brother to see sense and say something, but he continued to stare up at Boom Boom like she was the only thing in the world.

The other young mutants had started crowding to see what was happening, and Wolverine had become even more frustrated. "Hey! Knock it off!" Boom Boom ignored him and threw another orb at the Cliffside, laughing loudly the whole time. Her fun was soon cut short as Nightcrawler's head struck the cliff hard, sending him falling out of the basket, unconscious.

"Hey! Joke's over! Get back up here!" Boom Boom cried, but it was no use at Nightcrawler continued to fall. Cyclops took actions, firing at the sharp rocks below.

"Bloody hell," Hex cursed, before running forward and jumping off the cliff towards her unconscious twin. The salt water was a cold shock, but Hex ignored it as she swum down a bit deeper. She wrapped her arm around Nightcrawler's torso, before kicking up to the surface.

In the last month, Hex had restarted her training from the facility, and with proper nourishment, she'd regained some of the weight and muscle she'd once possessed. She no longer looked like a walking corpse and the dark crescents under her eyes had all but disappeared. Hex's red hair was full and healthy again, her nails clipped neatly.

Hex broke the surface, gasping for breath as she kept her brother's head above the water. She took the time to glare up at Boom Boom, who looked almost guilty of what she'd done.

* * *

"I can't believe zis!" Kurt cried later that morning. "She got me grounded!"

Lara was busy wringing out her wet hair after a necessary shower to wash out the sea salt from her unexpected, early-morning swim. This all happened after a lecture from the Professor, of course, where he'd fairly punished Kurt and Tabitha.

"I mean, sure, I played along. But it's not fair! She started it!"

"Kurt," Lara interrupted her brother's rant, "you sound like a lovesick child."

"Lovesick?" Kurt asked in disbelief. After a moment, he said, "Vot you do know?"

Lara's eyes narrowed a fraction. "What do you mean by that?"

"How vood you know vot lovesick means?" Kurt reiterated. He wasn't saying it in a way that irked Lara, if anything her brother just seemed curious.

"You doubt my abilities to get a partner in the ten years we were apart?" Lara crossed her arms over her chest, smiling sweetly at Kurt.

"Who is he?" Kurt demanded, instantly. And Lara laughed at his protectiveness she'd been mirroring just that morning.

"No one," Lara told Kurt, lightly punching his shoulder. "I'm just messing with you, little brother." _Lies._ Lara's tail twitched as she forced the voice to the back of her mind.

"Little by tvelve minutes!" Kurt insisted, leaping into the topic change.

"Which is why I have the right to be the protective big sister and you don't," Lara said, clicking her tongue with finality.

Kurt scoffed. "Votever." He shook his head, before walking off towards his room, since he wasn't permitted to use his powers. Once Lara was sure he was gone, she lowered her gaze. She turned her forearm over, and read over the black figures tattooed against her blue skin. Lara gently ran a finger over the mark, a reminder of what she'd done to become what she was today.

And a reminder of the one she'd loved more than her family.

Lara clenched her fist and turned her arm over. She knew that if she ever hoped to truly become an X-Man, she'd have to leave her past behind her. She'd have to hope that pretending it had never happened would be enough to save her when it eventually came forth.

* * *

"Is Kurt, like, ok this morning?" Kitty asked as she and Lara entered the school grounds.

"If you're talking about the fact that he's acting like a lovesick puppy than no, he is most definitely not fine," Lara answered, somewhat briskly. When she and Kitty had left for school, offering for Kurt to come with, he'd stubbornly refused and said he needed to wait for Tabitha. Lara had rolled her eyes and headed off.

"I think you're just jealous," Kitty said, slyly, smirking at Lara.

"Of what?" Lara rounded on her friend.

"The fact someone like, likes, your brother," Kitty said. While she may not have been the brightest, most emotional mutant, Kitty did know some stuff. And she'd perfectly guessed what was wrong with Lara. For five years, it had just been Lara and her twin, and ten years later they'd finally been reunited. Only for someone to get in the way, and Lara couldn't do anything.

Lara was childishly jealous.

The redhead moved to run a hand through her hair, but stopped when she remembered she'd tied the still-wet strands into a messy bun. Lara sighed out her nose as she dropped her hand. She didn't have the energy to have an argument with Kitty.

"Why are you wearing that thing?" Kitty asked, instead, referring to the elbow-length, black, fingerless glove Lara was wearing on her left hand. She knew it wasn't exactly a fashion trend, but Lara didn't care. Hiding the tattoo that marked her with a glove that at least looked edgy and enough of her style was better than showing the world what she was.

"Fashion thing," Lara told Kitty, simply. Once the two entered the school, they went their separate ways. Lara saw Kurt, who had already arrived at school somehow. She moved to go over and talk to him, but stopped when she saw him making a beeline for Tabitha. Lara clenched her jaw, readjusting her backpack strap, before heading for her own locker.

It only took so long for Lara's locker buddy to arrive. "Morning, beautiful."

"Not that I don't _love_ being greeted like that every morning," Lara said, pressing her lips together as she turned to face Pietro, who was leaning against the locker.

"Ooh, wrong side of the bed this morning?" Pietro asked. Lara rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker.

"Wrong side of the freaking institute," she grumbled, though she knew Pietro could hear her. "Well, at least someone actually notices me this morning."

"Ok…" Pietro drawled, eyes scanning the hallway quickly. "Ohh…the twin's found love and left you behind."

"I – what?" Lara whipped her head around to see Kurt and Tabitha speaking at her locker. "She just stole his book…how in the…?" Lara had tried that once and had had her tail practically bitten off. Kurt was very possessive over his school books. Lara ground her teeth and turned away. Pietro's eyes flicked between Lara and her brother, before he gazed sympathetically at Lara.

"We've got math first," Pietro told her. "If you don't hurry up we're going to be late."

"You cocky, quick bastard," Lara mumbled to herself as she ripped her books from her locker and slammed it shut with enough force to bend it at the edges.

"Take it easy there, Red." Pietro already had his books in his hand. Lara scoffed and brushed past him. Pietro sped to her side and fell into step with her. "You know, I can be a pretty good listen –"

"Forget it, Frosty," Lara warned, not even looking at the speedster. "We may be friends, but we still fight for different sides."

"I – we – …friends?" Pietro stammered and Lara's eyes widened as she realised her own words. She'd never really thought much about friendship, the facility had taught her that. But Lara considered the institute more like a family, and Donna and the group were friends…Lara wasn't sure when she'd subconsciously started to consider Pietro as a friend of hers.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, friends," Lara said, clearing her throat and trying to sound confident in her words.

"Oh, um…"

Lara finally turned to look at Pietro, whose cheeks were tinged slightly pink. He was flustered and completely caught off guard, all because of Lara calling him a friend. She'd expected him to smoothly deny the title, but instead he looked rather nervous.

"Have you…have you never actually _had_ a friend before?" Lara asked, slowly, carefully reading Pietro's face and eyes.

Pietro rushed to deny the observation. "Do you know how many girls – "

" _Friends_ , Frosty, not toys," Lara interrupted, and Pietro lowered his gaze sheepishly. "Unbelievable. You've _never_ had an actual friend?"

"Well, there _was_ Daniels. But I'm guessing you already know how that turned out," Pietro muttered, almost embarrassedly.

"Evan told me you stole his money and framed him for theft and vandalism," Lara exclaimed, not being able to let Pietro insult Evan.

"Well when you put it like that…" Pietro trailed off.

"Ok, ok," Lara said, quickly, done with the Evan conversation. "What about the guys you live with? Your teammates?"

"They're exactly that! Just teammates. We don't really like each other…we kind of just live together because we've got nowhere better to go," Pietro admitted, in a way that he seemed to think he'd be scolded.

"Pietro…"

"I was a foster kid my whole life, ok? I couldn't invite friends over! It was…weird. Not to mention kids never wanted to be friends with someone even his own father didn't want," Pietro said in a rush, but Lara caught every word. She suddenly felt more understanding of Pietro, who'd never really had a family his entire life.

"Ok. I'm sorry, then, if you'd rather we weren't friends." Lara figured she may as well give Pietro the option of being friends. Lara knew she'd be able to move on, and it wouldn't hurt to be without him, but she was trying to be a better person.

"No. No, uh…friends is…nice, Red," Pietro replied, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Lara grinned and lightly punched Pietro's shoulder. "Ok, you big softy."

* * *

"Something's bothering you," Donna repeated for the fifth time during the maths lesson. Lara sent her friend a look.

"Twin issues, nothing big," she shrugged, casually. Donna looked like she wanted to say more; probably about how Lara continued to zone out, or rub the inside of her forearm covered by a glove. But Donna didn't push.

"I've always wondered how you two were twins," she said, instead, scrunching up her nose in a way that made Lara chuckle. While her and Kurt may have been twins on the battlefield, with their image inducers, they couldn't be more different. They were both pale, sure, but Kurt had dark hair and eyes, while Lara had orange locks and green eyes. The contrasting accents was a whole 'nother story, with Lara's slight Russian and Kurt's mild German. She'd offered to fake a German accent, but Kurt had decided against it.

"We're fraternal. Very fraternal," Lara said, nodding her head slowly as her eyes flickered over to her brother, who didn't seem to be very focused on the lesson, either.

"No, duh," Donna scoffed.

"Lay off it, Troy," Lara snorted, turning away from the blonde to look back at the board where Pietro was being asked to write something up. Lara knew that he struggled with maths, but there was no way she could help him.

"Ooh kay," Donna drew out, cautiously. " _Someone_ got out on the wrong side this morning."

"You have no idea."

* * *

 **And they're friends. The SilverHex ship is sailing.**

 **Recap on Lara's back story: She and Kurt were both born in Germany. After Magneto's experiments on Kurt, which is how he was lost, it's unknown what happened after, but Lara was left behind with her mother. Lara was somehow separated from her mother, and trained at what she likes to call "the facility." She escaped under unknown circumstances, coming to Bayville on the run. The rest is history.**

 **And we also know from this chapter that Lara may or may not have had a secret lover in her past. Hm…I wonder who that could be?**

 **I've got her back story all figured out, so it'll all be explained eventually.**

 **I hope this chapter was somewhat worth the wait! The next time we'll actually get the rest of this episode.**

 **Bonus fact: Lara may have German heritage, but "the facility" was in Russia, which is why she can speak Russian and why Donna previously made a comment about Lara being Russian, since she was essentially raised in Russia.**


	7. A Notice

Unfortunately, this book has been discontinued.

I will not be writing on this site anymore, and I can be found being active on my wattpad account under the username summerless

While I still love Lara and her story, I have no inspiration to continue writing on this site

I am sorry to everyone who was enjoying (or is still reading) this book, and I do hope to see you all soon xx


End file.
